


F. I. T. S.

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Project Name: Fall In Twenty Steps (F.I.T.S.)Author: Jemma SimmonsPriority: TopClassification: PersonalObjective: To convince Fitz that 1) friendship is an excellent basis for romance, 2) Jemma is particularly compatible with him, 3) they should add a physical component to their currently platonic relationship, and 4) they could update their status from best friends to romantic partners, with possibility for a future upgrade to spouses.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to LibbyWeasley for her comment on my last FitzSimmons story that she wanted to see Jemma’s 20-step proposal to seduce Fitz. It was a throwaway line on my part but then the gears started turning, and this fic was born. 
> 
> This story is set in a different universe from my last FitzSimmons story, An Intellectual Curiosity. You don’t need to read it to understand this fic, but hey, if you are looking for an already completed FitzSimmons story, please check it out!

The last sparks disappeared from view. Agent Coulson went to check on the renovation status for the Bus. Ward left to find food. Skye trailed after him, asking about culinary options at the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. May disappeared to do whatever it was she did in her spare time. Jemma shook her head. She still could not believe the Calvary was on their team.

 

“Hey, you all right?” Fitz asked from beside her.

 

“Quite an adventure we are having, isn’t it?” Jemma said. “First week on the job and we’ve already blown up a plane.” She bit her bottom lip. “Fitz, do you honestly regret it? Going into the field with me?”

 

“Oh come on Simmons,” Fitz said. “You know how I complain sometimes. We solved the problem in the end. Next thing you know, we will be legendary field agents.”

 

“Yes, but it could have gone very differently,” Jemma argued. She shivered as she looked at him. “Reyes’ man held a knife to your throat, Fitz. I had never been more frightened in my life. I can’t imagine what I would have done if he hurt you.”

 

“I am safe and sound now,” Fitz said. “You are not getting rid of me that easily.”

 

“I don’t ever want to lose you,” Jemma said. She reached out and put her hand over his. “Are you sure you are all right? With everything?”

 

“Yes,” Fitz said. He flipped his palm and squeezed her hand. “I am not going anywhere without you.” He made a show of checking his empty beer bottle. “Except to get more beer. Skye took the last bottle. Want me to find us some food too?”

 

Jemma laughed. Sweet, ridiculous man. He always knew exactly how to comfort her and how to cheer her up. She wanted to lean in and kiss that adorable little smirk off his face. Oh.

 

“Simmons?” Fitz asked when she didn’t say anything.

 

“I am all right,” Jemma said. She knew her heart rate was elevated, but thankfully Fitz didn’t seem to notice. “Just need a moment to process. I think the adrenaline is finally tapering off now. You go ahead and I will come along in a bit.”

 

Fitz nodded at her and rose up. As she watched him walk away, Jemma determined three things. One, she really, really liked the view of her best friend’s backside. Two, she felt an overwhelming surge of affection for him, combined with a sudden desire to drag him back to her bunk for an impromptu snogging session. Three, she was completely, utterly, in love with Fitz.

 

******

 

Jemma Simmons was a scientist. Alone in her bunk at night, she examined her discovery carefully. The adrenaline rush had worn off by now, so hormones did not exert an undue influence on her current mental state. Of course, the excitement of the day was what triggered her internal revelation. She always knew she cared for Fitz. When she saw him held at knifepoint though, the panic she felt went beyond concern for a friend. The idea of losing Fitz was too much. Jemma didn’t think she could live without him.

 

Fear alone was not enough to challenge Jemma’s definition of her feelings for Fitz. No, it was the strange combination of affection and desire she experienced earlier on the cargo ramp. Jemma had known sexual urges before, but they were simply biological responses to physical stimuli. She had always thought Fitz was handsome, but now she found herself wanting to straddle him simply because he made her laugh.

 

The evidence all pointed towards one conclusion. She was in love with Fitz. The question now was how she should apply this knowledge. In the past, they have both made statements that assumed they would always work together. She had imagined they would be side by side forever, eventually settling down in a little Perthshire cottage she once saw as a child on vacation. Now she needed to present this future to Fitz, with the modification that they would share a bedroom and use the spare bedrooms for children.

 

Jemma opened up her laptop. She would need a watertight presentation to convince Fitz they could work together as a couple. He always hated change. Perhaps she should present her arguments over the course of multiple days, to give him a chance to acclimate to the idea of a relationship status change. Soon, she had an outline of twenty points, each a subtle step in shifting their friendship towards romantic relationship. Her new project, Fall in Twenty Steps, was ready to go. She would show Fitz exactly how well she _fits_ him. 

 


	2. Step 1

**Step 1: Plant the idea that friendship would be an excellent basis for romantic relationship.**

 

“Good morning, Fitz,” Jemma greeted her best friend when he found her in the busy S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria. “Isn’t it a beautiful day? That blue cardigan looks very nice on you. How are you doing?”

 

“It’s raining outside,” Fitz said. He placed his breakfast tray next to hers and dropped into the seat she had saved for him. “I’ve worn the blue cardigan a hundred times before. This is too cheerful for seven in the morning, even for you. Spill. What happened?”

 

“Nothing,” Jemma replied. She focused on her tea and took a sip. It was much too early to put her lips on Fitz instead of the cup. She had to follow the plan.

 

“You are a terrible liar,” Fitz said. “Did Coulson approve our request to install a fish tank?”

 

“He did,” Jemma said, glad to have an excuse for her exuberance. “Just think of the experiments we can run with it!”

 

“Simmons, no,” Fitz grumbled. “Let me eat my breakfast first before you start talking about dissecting fish guts. Did Coulson said yes to giving us an assistant as well?”

 

“You are not getting a monkey, Fitz,” Jemma said.

 

“A monkey assistant,” Fitz corrected her as he stuffed eggs into his mouth. “If you get to feed weird chemicals to fishes, I don’t see why I can’t have a monkey. It will be so useful!”

 

“My fishes will stay in their tank, whereas your monkey is liable to wreak havoc on the lab,” Jemma said. She passed Fitz the extra fruit cup she set aside for him and stole a bite of his bacon. “Besides, don’t pretend the fish tank is solely for me. I know you are dying to experiment with an aquatic oxygen delivery system.”

 

“It will be useful to have a miniaturized oxygen canister that could withstand water pressure,” Fitz stated. “Keep one in our pockets, then if an 084 happens to blow our plane out of the sky and we survive the crash into the ocean, boom! Instant oxygen supply as we swim to the surface. Ought to be our next top priority project.”

 

“I think Coulson would want us to finish our current projects first,” Jemma said. “Although we can’t do much practical work while the lab is being refurbished. We can start on the design process while we wait.”

 

“Sounds good,” Fitz said. He smiled at her and took a bite of his toast.

 

Jemma licked her own lips. He had a little drop of butter by the corner of his mouth, and she really wanted to clean it off. There was another top priority project that she needed to begin pursuing.

 

“So,” Jemma said. “We had a great adventure yesterday. Isn’t it nice to go through such exciting times with a friend?”

 

“I would prefer not to share any near death experiences with anyone ever, thanks,” Fitz said.

 

“Of course we should avoid dangerous situations when possible,” Jemma agreed. “I meant that if we do encounter difficulties, I am glad you are there with me. After all, people often bond when they work together in a common endeavor.”

 

“We’ve been colleagues and best friends for the past ten years,” Fitz pointed out. “I am pretty sure we are close enough already without having to risk falling out of the sky.”

 

“We are quite close, aren’t we?” Jemma said. She stole a sideways glance at Fitz as he continued to eat his breakfast. “We know how the other one thinks, and I’d trust you with my life. Just like how Agent Coulson and Agent May anticipated each other’s movements yesterday. I had my doubts about blowing the plane up. What if Agent Coulson was caught in the crossfire? Agent May was confident that he would expect action from us though, and he was prepared because he knew her so well. They must have been longtime friends like us, to have such a deep faith in one another.”

 

Fitz nodded as he chewed his food. Jemma took a deep breath and continued on.

 

“Real friendship is a bond,” Jemma said. “Friends trust, support, and care for each other. Of course, they must like one another as well and have some sort of shared interests. If you think about it, friendship is really an excellent basis for romantic relationship.”

 

Fitz stopped eating and turned to stare at her.

 

“Wait a second. Are you saying…”

 

Jemma beamed. She wanted to make her first overture subtle, but Fitz was a genius after all. Of course he would understand her meaning immediately. She shifted towards him in her seat.

 

“... that Coulson and May are dating?”

 

“What?” Jemma halted her head, which had been leaning towards him.

 

“You said Coulson and May are friends, then you started talking about how friendship is a good base for romance,” Fitz said. His eyes were wide. “Are they secretly a couple? How did you find out? Oh no, your bunk is next to Coulson’s. Did you overhear them?”

 

“No!” Jemma exclaimed. “All I said was that they are _friends_ , like _us_.”

 

“Right, _friends_ like _us_ ,” Fitz said. He glanced around the cafeteria. “I get it. You can’t say anything else in public, but you better tell me everything once we are alone. Actually, not everything. I don’t know if I can hear about what Coulson and May are up to in the privacy of his bunk.”

 

“And you never will,” a voice interjected.

 

Jemma swallowed as she looked up. May stood by their table. Skye was making wild faces next to the older agent.

 

“I came to tell you Director Fury vetoed the fish tank,” May said. “The plane will be ready tomorrow morning. We leave at eight o’clock sharp.” She turned and walked away.

 

“Oh. My. God!” Skye squealed. “Coulson and May? Seriously Simmons, you need to tell us how you found out. Have to agree with Fitz though, not too many details. Hold on, I need to ask Ward if he knows about this!”

 

Skye left before Jemma could stop her. Fitz looked gobsmacked in his chair.

 

“Did May just catch us gossiping about her and Coulson?” Fitz asked.

 

Jemma dropped her head into her hands. She had started a workplace rumor about her boss and the Cavalry. They were all going to be working and living together in close quarters again starting tomorrow. The fish tank was a bust. Well, at least Fitz seemed receptive to the idea of friendship turning into romance. Her morning still had one bright spot.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: The Bus bunks were arranged like this
> 
> Skye | Fitz  
> May  
> Ward | Coulson | Jemma
> 
> May had her own pilot’s bunk in the cockpit. Coulson chose the middle bunk since he had the office for privacy and only used the bunk to sleep. Ward picked the bunk closest to cockpit so he can take over the plane when necessary. Jemma and Fitz chose bunks that face each other directly so they could wave good night/good morning from their beds.


	3. Step 2

**Step 2: Discuss the possibility of work colleagues becoming romantic partners without affecting their professional relationship.**

 

Jemma closed the last cabinet door. All their lab supplies and files were finally in place.

 

“There, that’s the last of it,” Jemma said. “I can’t believe how long it took us to put the lab back in order!”

 

“Not everyone got your memos on the organizational system,” Fitz said. He slid a drawer shut. “I am done too. Break time?”

 

“In a moment,” Jemma said. “Let’s test the holotable again. I know the repairs crew promised it functions the same as before, but if they couldn’t figure out b is for blue is for biology, then I want to verify their work on our most intricate equipment.”

 

“Good idea,” Fitz agreed. He walked over to stand next to her by the holotable.

 

Their shoulders bumped. Jemma took a long breath while she called up holograms. “Are you wearing cologne?”

 

“Huh?” Fitz was focused on the figures in front of him. “No, just a different aftershave. I forgot to pack my own when we left the plane, and repairs crew wouldn’t let me back in while they were working, so I picked up a new bottle on the ground. Why, does it smell weird?”

 

“You always smell lovely,” Jemma said. She leaned towards his neck and took a delicate sniff. “Yes, I can still detect your natural scent, which is quite appealing. The aftershave simply compliments it. It would be interesting to analyze the chemical compounds and see how they match your pheromones.”

 

“I can show you the bottle later if you want to look at the ingredients list,” Fitz offered. “Don’t take it away for tests though. I think this brand soothes my skin better than my old one.”

 

“You know I will need actual samples to conduct tests,” Jemma said. “I can always buy you more aftershave. Better yet, I can make a custom blend that’s designed to suit you.” She would need to gather some data first though. Track how Fitz smells throughout the day. Compare his scent after shower and before bed. It would be an interesting pursuit.

 

“And what should I do while you steal away my things for experiments?” Fitz asked. He pointed towards his face. “Grow a beard and look like a slob?”

 

Jemma looked up from the holotable and considered his face. A full beard would be too scratchy, but a little scrubble might feel quite nice against her skin. “Actually, I think a light scruff would look very well on you. More mature and sexy.”

 

“Huh, I will have to try it sometimes,” Fitz said. “If I ever go on a date again. Who knows when’s the next time the Bus will land for more than few days?”

 

“You know,” Jemma said. “It is possible for work colleagues to develop a romantic relationship.”

 

“Right, like Coulson and May,” Fitz said.

 

Jemma sighed. Despite her best efforts to dispel the accidental rumor, Fitz and Skye were both convinced that Coulson and May were in a secret relationship. Ward didn’t participate in the gossip, but Jemma was afraid his silence at Skye’s gleeful speculations was a tacit acceptance of the allegation. She finished her tests on the holotable and began to upload the preliminary designs she and Fitz have sketched up for the miniaturized oxygen canisters. At least she could multitask and lead their conversation into the next step in her personal project.

 

“Yes, Agent Coulson and Agent May are clearly experts in maintaining a proper boundary between their work life and their personal relationships,” Jemma said. She sincerely hoped the statement was true or else she would be stuck with the most boring assignments for the next month. “If people can be professional about it, dating within the workplace actually makes a lot of sense.”

 

“Really?” Fitz questioned her. He concluded his own tests and began working on the designs she had uploaded.

 

“Think about it,” Jemma argued. “We are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and our job is highly classified. Dating civilians would require constantly withholding a part of ourselves, never being free to discuss our work. Some people might like the separation, but I love what we do, Fitz. I can’t imagine going home to a partner and saying nothing about how we saved a man’s life with a non-lethal weapon or the breakthroughs we made in the lab. Can you?”

 

“No,” Fitz agreed. “So I guess we should both stick to dating within S.H.I.E.L.D. then. What about section 17 though?”

 

“We can always apply for exemptions,” Jemma said. “If we remain professional and productive during work hours, I can’t see any objections to us dating on the Bus. It’s not as if we would engage in any inappropriate behavior in the lab.”

 

Fitz laughed. “Yeah, have to maintain our pristine workspace. Besides, I’d like to see anyone try to get you to misbehave.”

 

“I like following the rules, they make me feel nice,” Jemma said. She pointed at a line in front of her. “Look at this angle. Don’t you have an old design that would fit here for the pressure release mechanism?” She enlarged the image. “Do you think I am not spontaneous enough?”

 

“I don’t think you will bother noticing a man when there are more interesting things to play with in the lab,” Fitz said. He manipulated the hologram further. “You are right. That project from our third year in Sci-Ops will fit here. Let me dig up my old notes and we can take a look while I eat? I am feeling a bit peckish.”

 

Jemma stared at his hands as they moved above the holotable. She had watched him use them countless times before, gesturing when he‘s excited, tinkering with sensitive equipment, holding a delicate morsel to his mouth as he ate. All this talk about proper behavior at work somehow sent her imagination to the opposite direction, about how those hands could do other things to her.

 

“Simmons? You all right?” Fitz asked.

 

“Oh yes!” Jemma answered. “Sorry, just woolgathering for a moment. Shall we go to bed?”

 

“Whatever time zone we are flying over currently, it’s not time for sleep yet,” Fitz said. “I am going to get a snack. You coming?”

 

Jemma licked her lips. “Yes Fitz, I’d love to come with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Next update will probably Thursday or Friday depending on how Real Life goes.


	4. Step 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allusion to bisexual Jemma, and maybe hint of bisexual Fitz if you squint? Endgame is clearly still FitzSimmons in this particular story.

**Step 3: Suggest that friends who work together would be perfectly suited as romantic partners.**

  
  


Sunlight shone through the small plane windows. The main source of illumination on the Bus came from the ceiling and wall inserts, but Jemma appreciated the rays of natural light. She could see the most intriguing highlights in Fitz’s hair as he tilted his head in consideration of the game board.

 

“I am going to build a hotel here,” Fitz declared. He handed over a wad of paper currency to her and placed a little red building on top of the board. “Your turn.”

 

Jemma sorted the play money into the bank pile, then she rolled the dice. “Oh no.”

 

“Oh yes,” Fitz practically sang with glee. “Pay up!”

 

She reluctantly moved her figurine onto the square with the little red hotel and started counting out money. She counted again. She calculated the mortgage value of her properties. Jemma looked up and tried to bat her eyelashes at Fitz. “Would you consider a private trade?”

 

“You can’t entice me, Simmons,” Fitz said. “Come on, say it.”

 

Jemma wanted to say a lot of things, starting with exactly how she would like to entice Fitz and ending with an offer to give him something else if he wouldn’t take her properties. Not that she would ever use her body to win something against Fitz. She simply wanted to know how he would react if she was less than fully dressed around him. Turning the game into strip Monopoly was probably a bad idea though when their teammates were sitting right there in the lounge. 

 

“I am bankrupt,” Jemma said. “Congratulations, Fitz. You’ve won a game that’s highly dependent on chance and not skill.”

 

“That’s not what you said the last time we played Monopoly,” Fitz reminded her. “In fact, I remember a lot of talk about how the best strategist will always calculate the odds and win the game regardless of the dice rolls.”

 

“And I did beat you last time, twice,” Jemma said. “Best out of the three?”

 

“You are on,” Fitz grinned at her. “Skye, Ward, you ready to go bankrupt again?”

 

“No thanks,” Skye said. “One round is more than enough for me. Who can sit around and play Monopoly three times in a row?”

 

“People who don’t need to face field combat,” Ward said. “Come on, Skye. It’s time for your training.”

 

“Ugh,” Skye grumbled. “I’ve changed my mind. I’d love to sit here for hours and play Monopoly with FitzSimmons!”

 

Ward gave Skye a stern look. The young hacker sighed and rose from her seat. “Have fun guys. Come find me after your game and pick my lifeless body up from the training floor!”

 

Fitz began to reset the board after Ward and Skye walked away. Jemma leaned back in her seat and watched him. They’ve been working hard since the Bus was airborne again, but now was their break time. She had been careful not to broach the subject of romance during business hours, not wanting to create a distraction. It was time to conclude the first phase of her project. If everything went according to plan, Fitz would most definitely turn his thoughts towards workplace romance after her next step. 

 

“That was fun, playing a game with our colleagues,” Jemma said. “I am glad we are becoming friends with Ward and Skye.” She paused until Fitz looked up, and she made sure to hold his gaze before she continued. “Of course, I will always enjoy spending time with  _ you _ the most. Because you are more than a coworker to me. You are my best friend.”

 

“Where is this coming from?” Fitz asked with surprise. “I mean, of course we are best friends, but we don’t usually talk about it?”

 

“I’ve been doing some thinking,” Jemma said. She sat up straight. “It’s nice to befriend our teammates, but I want you to know that our relationship will always be the most important thing to me, even if things should start,  _ changing _ .”

 

“Changing?” Fitz asked. 

 

Jemma nodded. This was it. She had sowed the seeds of romance earlier. Now she needed to show him the conclusion from her previous arguments. “Remember how I’ve said that friendship is an excellent basis for romance? And how dating within S.H.I.E.L.D. would make sense? I know you don’t like changes, but I think we should consider the possibility that friends who work together could naturally progress towards a romantic relationship.”

 

Fitz’s mouth opened to a little “o” shape but no sound came out. Jemma hurried on. 

 

“I don’t mean this very moment,” she reassured him. She had seventeen more steps to help him adjust to the concept of seeing her in a romantic light. “The idea is a recent development for me as well. I want you to take time to process it, so you are not blindsided when things begin to shift.” 

 

“Um, thanks for the heads up?” Fitz said. He looked bewildered. “Sorry, you caught me by surprise. I just, er, I thought I knew your type and I didn’t think you would want to make a move on anyone on the Bus?”

 

Jemma leaned in towards Fitz. He had no idea how much blue eyes and wooly cardigans were pushing her buttons. “What did you think was my type?”

 

“Someone who appreciates you, to start with,” Fitz said. “I know Ward has the whole classically handsome face and chiseled body package going for him, but he doesn’t really understand how hard we work with our tech. In the past when you’ve dated Ops agents, at least they knew that we contribute to the field missions as much as they do.”

 

“Fitz!” Jemma could not believe him. “I was not talking about Ward!”

 

“Huh?” Fitz looked even more confused. “We don’t have that many people on the team. Coulson and May are already in a secret relationship with each other. Wait, you want to date Skye? She is a bit edgier than your past choices, but certainly a much better option than Ward.”

 

“Fitz!” Jemma exclaimed again. “Skye is very nice, and I am sure she will make a great girlfriend, but I wasn’t thinking about dating her myself. I was talking about you.”

 

“Me?” Fitz asked. “You think I should date Skye? I guess she is smart, and beautiful, and cares a lot about people. Hmm, I could give it a try.”

 

Jemma was about to grab Fitz by the collar and kiss the nonsense out of him. A voice interrupted her. 

 

“FitzSimmons, upstairs in my office. I want to discuss the non-lethal weapons in our arsenal,” Coulson said from the staircase. 

 

“Yes sir,” Fitz said. He jumped up and walked towards the senior agent. 

 

Jemma stared after him. She was in love with an idiot. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I promise there will be no angsty love triangle contrived solely to keep FitzSimmons apart (cough, Will, cough). Fitz’s crush on Skye will last even shorter than it did in canon. I just couldn’t resist putting in the last line :)


	5. Step 4

**Step 4: Affirm mutual respect and trust.**

  
  


Jemma Simmons had a plan, and she was not going to let the idiotic object of her affection interrupt it. After a careful review of their past conversations, Jemma determined that Fitz wasn’t purposely ignoring her romantic overtures. He was simply too accustomed to thinking of Jemma as a platonic friend to comprehend her meaning. In common American slang, Fitz had “friendzoned” her. 

 

No matter. Jemma did not obtain two doctorates by age sixteen because she stayed where people expected her to, and she could certainly move herself out of the so called friend zone with Fitz. The first phase of her project was to plant the idea of friendship turning into love. Now, Jemma would proceed with the next phase as scheduled, to show Fitz specific aspects of their relationship that would make them ideal romantic partners. She simply had to make sure he could not mistake her arguments for anyone else. 

 

Despite Jemma’s resolution, there were few opportunities to execute her plan. The two scientists have been working in the lab all day. After the team’s success in sedating Mike Peterson, Agent Coulson wanted more non-lethal weapons for field missions. Fitz was designing a new prototype of what he had already dubbed as the night night pistol. Jemma was calculating the proper dendrotoxin dosage for average human targets that were not in danger of spontaneous combustion. She finished running her computer simulations right when Ward and Skye began their afternoon training in the cargo hold area outside the lab. 

 

“Look at her, she’s really working hard,” Fitz said with admiration in his voice. “That’s pretty impressive. She’s willing to do physical training just so she can join us.”

 

Jemma followed his gaze and bit down a sharp retort. Skye was indeed working at the punching bag, but Fitz was looking more at the hacker’s chest rather than her fists. 

 

“Skye is training to be a field agent, Fitz,” Jemma reminded him. “ _ We _ are in the lab. You did not exactly enjoy our last field mission, and we are most definitely not cleared for combat.”

 

“She’s training so she can join S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Fitz said. He put away the night night pistol and began tinkering with the full spectrum goggles he’d developed for Jemma to use in the field. “Considering how she thought we were the evil big brother when Coulson found her, I’d say she’s making an effort. She must have decided we are the good guys after all.”

 

“Yes,” Jemma agreed. She was not petty enough to deny the other woman’s actions, considering how the hacker had worked with them to defeat their captors in Peru. “We still don’t know why she changed her mind though. S.H.I.E.L.D. is quite different from the Rising Tide, after all.”

 

“What are you saying?” Fitz asked as he tested the goggles.

 

Jemma held up her hands to block the green light from the goggles. “I like Skye. She helped us during our last mission and I would be very glad to see her join S.H.I.E.L.D. as a field agent. It’s just that we haven’t known her for very long. I don’t trust her yet in the way I do with you.”

 

To Jemma’s surprise, Fitz laughed. 

 

“Of course not,” Fitz said. “We’ve only known her for couple of weeks. You can’t build trust in such a short period of time.”

 

“But you like her,” Jemma said before she could stop herself. She lowered her hands and consciously left them at her sides instead of crossing her arms. “Aren’t mutual respect and trust the most important foundations to a solid romantic relationship? How can you want to date her if you don’t know her yet?”

 

“Really?” Fitz made a face. “You dated Milton. The only thing you could respect about him was how much work he put into his body, and you could trust him to agree with everything that came out of your mouth. Who are you to judge, Dr. I-Want-To-Lick-His-Abs?”

 

Jemma sighed. She had been quite inebriated the night after she ended her relationship with Milton, and she clearly told Fitz too many details about her ex-boyfriend’s only redeeming quality. Perhaps this was why Fitz never considered she might find him attractive. Physical exercise and bodybuilding always annoyed him. Jemma was certain she wanted to lick Fitz’s abdomen even if he had a soft and round belly, but it wasn’t exactly a sentiment she could express in casual conversation. She decided to bring the discussion back on topic. 

 

“All I am saying is, you deserve to be with someone that you trust and respect, and to be appreciated in return,” Jemma said. “You are kind, and you always see the goodness in people. Whomever you choose, that person has to know what a privilege it is to love you, to be gentle with your heart and worthy of your faith.”

 

“That’s unexpectedly poetic, coming from you,” Fitz remarked. He smiled at her. “Thanks Simmons. I know you are always watching out for me. Don’t worry. I may not have much dating experience, but I know what I am looking for. Right now, I just think Skye is interesting and I’d like to get to know her better.”

 

“All right,” Jemma said. She held her head high and kept her shoulders from slumping. “Please keep my suggestions in mind whenever you decide to pursue a romantic relationship. Remember,  _ I respect you. I trust you.  _ And I’d like to think the feeling is mutual.”

 

“Of course it is,” Fitz said. “I know you’ve been talking about things changing, but even if I start dating someone, you are still my best friend. I will never respect and trust someone else more than you. It’s always you and me, yeah? Who else could drag me away from the lab and make me go on adventures?”

 

The loudspeaker came alive overhead. May’s voice announced a change in course. Fitz grinned.

 

“Ah, looks like we’re on the move,” Fitz said. He shrugged off his lab coat and began walking towards the stairs. 

 

Jemma followed him with a smile. She may be in love with an idiot, but at least he was her idiot. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Wee! I am finally diving into canon plot lines! I might have rewatched this scene in episode three three times for the background FitzSimmons and they just looked so happy back then. I would love to hear everyone’s thoughts as we move the plot along!


	6. Step 5

**Step 5: Declare feelings of genuine fondness.**

  
  


The command center was too quiet. May was talking to Coulson at a low volume via the communication system. Fitz poked half heartedly at the computer, hoping to discover a previously unseen backdoor into Ian Quinn’s security system. Jemma set both elbows on the control table and placed her chin down in her palms with a silent sigh. 

 

She liked Skye. The hacker was very different from the colleagues Jemma had back in Sci Ops, but Skye had a genuine passion about people and Jemma found it easy to befriend the girl. Even with Fitz’s inconvenient crush, Jemma couldn’t dislike the other woman. Now Skye was stranded alone in an enemy compound, all because she wanted to help Fitz and Jemma rescue their old advisor. Jemma had every faith that Coulson and Ward will be able to breach Quinn’s defenses somehow, Fitz’s mutterings notwithstanding. Skye talked her way into Quinn’s office earlier. Surely the hacker could manage to keep herself safe until Coulson and Ward reach her. Still, Jemma hated the uncertainty and her own inability to do anything to help the mission.

 

All of a sudden, the control table beeped. 

 

“Fitz!”

 

“Oh mother of all things,” Fitz muttered. He flew to the table. “Move, move, move!”

 

Jemma jumped aside. She watched as his hands worked furiously over the touch screen. Coulson’s voice came through the speaker, asking Fitz to take down the security barrier  _ now _ . She was irritated on Fitz’s behalf. Fitz was his own harshest critic and biggest motivator. He would always give all of himself to the mission. Couldn’t Coulson understand Fitz was already working the best he could? 

 

“Saying his name repeatedly does not improve productivity!” Jemma snapped after Coulson said Fitz’s name for the third time. 

 

“There!” Fitz exclaimed. 

 

“Or maybe it does,” Jemma said. She turned to look at the large screen with Fitz. Coulson and Ward went through the security barrier. The two field agents reported they were safe and would now proceed with their search for Skye and Dr. Hall. Everyone in the command center took a huge breath of relief.

 

Fitz was beaming. He knew he was clever and he had helped his team. Jemma watched his glowing face and felt a wave of affection. “Oh I like you.”

 

“What?” Fitz asked as he turned to look at her.

 

Jemma fought the urge to kiss him. He was happy and she loved him and of course she wanted to take him into her arms, but she hadn’t meant to say the words out loud. Not this moment. The next step in her plan was to tell Fitz how fond of him she was. She couldn’t do it now though, not when Skye was still somewhere in Quinn’s compound. Even though Skye had not indicated any interest in returning Fitz’s crush, and Jemma had every intention of persuading Fitz to switch his attentions to his best friend instead, Jemma couldn’t declare her intentions before they have made absolute certain of the other woman’s safety. 

 

“I like you,” Jemma said. She tried to shrug and affect nonchalance. “Just saying it out loud. Because you did well. You are good and clever and you help people. It’s important to acknowledge these things.” She paused, but then she couldn’t resist saying something more. 

 

“Sometimes people… colleagues, friends, lovers… they fall into a relationship simply because they are in the same place at the same time,” Jemma continued. “When you remove the catalyst in their initial bond, whether it’s shared workspace or common interests or plain hormones, they find they don’t actually like each other very much and then the relationship fails. I don’t want that to happen to us. Because I like you.”

 

“I like you too,” Fitz said. He smiled at her. “Now just remember that you like me next time you want to complain about my eating habits, yeah?”

 

“Ugh Fitz!” Jemma said. She rolled her eyes even as she had to hold herself back from kissing him. His smile was entirely too adorable. “I can like you and still feel horror at your food consumption. Honestly, how can your body even function with the atrocities you put into it? You would work so much better in the mornings if you eat a proper breakfast instead of all that sugary cereal.”

 

“If by proper breakfast, you mean that green kale smoothie stuff, then no,” Fitz scoffed. “You need to give me something else to eat to improve my productivity.” 

 

“Or say your name repeatedly, that seemed to do the trick too,” Jemma said. She stared at his mouth. All this talk about eating had pointed her mind towards a particular direction, and she really wouldn’t mind chanting his name over and over again in a certain context. 

 

“FitzSimmons, we still have a job to do,” May said.

 

Jemma jumped. She had completely forgotten May was in the command center with them. “Yes of course. Let’s monitor the comms system shall we?”

 

Fitz went back to the computer. He grabbed the huge bowl of popcorn he had placed down earlier and grinned at Jemma. Wiggling his eyebrows, he purposely stuck out his tongue and dropped a popcorn on it. He chewed happily and swallowed. Jemma tried and failed to look away as Fitz licked his lips. 

 

“Simmons,” May said by her elbow. 

 

Jemma turned towards the older agent nervously. “Yes, Agent May?”

 

“I understand you and Fitz are friends, and what you are up to in the privacy of your bunk is your business, but we need to focus now,” May said. The woman’s face was impassive, but the words sounded strangely familiar, and there was a glint in her eyes that made Jemma swallow hard. Belatedly, Jemma remembered that the senior agent had not yet responded to the rumor Jemma started about her and Coulson. Oh dear. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For any fellow Parks & Rec fans out there, “I love you and I like you” will always be one of my favorite TV romantic lines, and I couldn’t resist using the idea here :)


	7. Step 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter is high on feels and zero on crack comedy, but I think it’s an important point for their relationship.

**Step ~~16~~  ** **6: Employ communication skills for important discussions.**

  


Fitz and Jemma stepped onto the catwalk and paused. Below them, Skye was training. Ward held the punching bag steady and he was talking quietly to the young woman. The two scientists exchanged a glance and walked back without a word.

 

The lounge was empty. May was presumably in the cockpit, flying the plane to a more friendly location. Coulson had went upstairs to his office earlier, to talk to the specialized S.H.I.E.L.D. team that swept in to transfer the gravitonium to secure storage. Since Ian Quinn had evacuated at the moment the ground began shaking, there was no one to lodge a formal complaint about S.H.I.E.L.D. presence with the Malta government. It gave the team precious time to secure the gravitonium and escape undetected. Jemma shivered, thinking of how many close calls they had today.

 

“Hey now,” Fitz said softly. His face was full of concern and anxiety, an expression that Jemma herself no doubt mirrored. “Beer?”

 

“Gin,” Jemma answered. “I need something stronger.”

 

Fitz nodded and walked towards the bar. He took out two glasses and made her a gin and tonic with a generous serving of the gin. Pouring himself whiskey in the other glass, he paused and looked around him.

 

Jemma picked up her glass and followed his gaze. Even though the lounge was deserted, it felt too exposed. They were going to work in the lab, to focus their minds on tangible science. Now that they were alone with their thoughts and drinks, the common area was too open.

 

She turned and went to Fitz’s bunk. He followed her wordlessly and sank down on his bed, staring at the whiskey glass in his palm. Jemma closed the bunk door, took a long drink from her own glass before setting it down on the ledge, and sat down beside him.

 

“Frank is dead,” Jemma said out loud. “Coulson pushed him into the gravitonium.”

 

“Yeah,” Fitz said. He turned the glass in his hand.

 

“I don’t know what to think,” Jemma admitted.

 

“Coulson did what he had to do,” Fitz said. He was still watching the whiskey glass. “The explosion would have killed thousands of innocent people.”

 

“Yes, but Frank is dead,” Jemma said again. “I don’t know what to think, or feel. When we joined this team, I was so certain we could finally see our work in action, saving lives, helping people. When we stopped Mike Peterson from exploding, I thought nothing could compare to that feeling. It was horrible when Reyes’ men fell from the plane, but we didn’t know them personally and they attacked us first. Now someone we knew and liked is dead, because of me.”

 

“You didn’t push him into the gravitonium,” Fitz pointed out.

 

“No, but I told Coulson he needed a catalyst, something to create a chemical reaction in the core,” Jemma argued. “He wouldn’t have thought of pushing Frank otherwise.”

 

“No Jemma,” Fitz said. He turned and looked her straight in the eye. “You cannot feel guilty for this. We both told Coulson he needed a catalyst to halt the process. Coulson made the call. We provided information, but what Coulson did with it was his own responsibility.”

 

Jemma bit her lip. “Do you think he made the right decision?”

 

“I don’t know if Coulson had a choice,” Fitz said. “Dr. Hall did not exactly leave a lot of options open.”

 

“I still can’t believe he did that,” Jemma mused. “Frank always seemed like such a nice person. A little prone to paranoia sometimes, but I would never have expected this.”

 

“I used to look up to him,” Fitz said. He glanced back at his glass. “Back in the Academy, he was one of the few professors who treated us as proper scientists rather than little kids who were in over our heads. He was brilliant too. I thought we would be like him someday, teaching a new generation of bright young minds while still working on our own research. Can’t believe I was so stupid. Should have known better.”

 

Jemma looked at him sharply. Something in Fitz’s voice didn’t sit right with her. “None of that now. Neither of us saw it coming. There was no way you could have known.”

 

“Well I don’t have the best of luck with male authority figures do I?” Fitz said. “Ought to know something was wrong with the man if I looked up to him.”

 

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma said. She knew his father leaving him at a young age had affected Fitz, but she hadn’t realized how deep the scar ran. “It was not your fault. We both trusted him. You heard Coulson on the comms as well as I did. Coulson was asking him to find another way, to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. in safeguarding the gravitonium. We could have helped him without endangering everyone on the island. Frank stood by his decision, and Coulson had to make a hard call. We couldn’t have changed any of that.”

 

Fitz’s shoulders slumped. He finally took a drink from his whiskey glass and set it down on the ledge next to Jemma’s gin. When he turned back to look at her, Jemma felt her heart broke for him. He should never look so lost, so uncertain.

 

She threw her arms around him. Fitz returned her hug immediately. They held each other, offering and receiving silent comfort.

 

“Do you think he was right?” Jemma mumbled into his shoulder. “Is S.H.I.E.L.D. just as guilty as Quinn in experimenting without consequences?”

 

“I don’t know,” Fitz admitted. “We’ve always had science, and we swore to protect others, but maybe, maybe we need to think more about what our tech can really do?”

 

Jemma raised her head to look at him. He was so close. Their faces were almost touching.

 

“Promise me Fitz, promise that you will tell me if you ever think I am stepping out of the line with my experiments.”

 

“I promise,” he said solemnly. “And you have to promise me the same, that you will tell me if I ever go overboard in my technology.”

 

“I promise,” Jemma said. She buried her face back down on his shoulder. “Can I stay here with you for a little longer?”

 

“Of course.” The hand on her back rubbed soothing circles, and Jemma knew she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Please note I posted two chapters together, and the next chapter should be read in combination with this one.


	8. Step 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I’ve posted two chapters together. If you didn’t see the previous chapter, please read it for this one to make sense. Thanks!

**Step 7: Talk about qualities to look for in a romantic partner.**

  
  


Pausing in front of the lab doors, Jemma took a deep breath. She had fallen asleep in Fitz’s bunk yesterday. The emotional upheaval of the day, combined with gin and the constant time zone change, had knocked her into a deep slumber. When she woke up, she was lying next to Fitz atop his blankets. They’ve fallen asleep together before as the aftermath of long work sessions or television marathons, but she hadn’t realized she loved him back then. Waking up with Fitz so near, she had to call up every ounce of her restraint to stop herself from kissing him in his sleep. 

 

Jemma had left without waking Fitz. Skye was about to enter her own bunk then, and the hacker definitely smirked at seeing Jemma’s exit from Fitz’s quarters. Jemma had stammered out an incoherent excuse and fled. She was already pursuing Fitz and she knew Skye hadn’t displayed any romantic interest in him. Still, it seemed wrong somehow to let the other woman think there was more than friendship between Fitz and Jemma, at least at the moment. Ugh, why couldn’t Fitz just open his eyes already and see what was in front of him?

 

With a grimace, Jemma opened the lab doors and marched in. 

 

“Morning,” Fitz greeted her. He squinted at her. “You all right Simmons?”

 

“I am fine,” Jemma bit out. So now she was back to Simmons. She knew she was being unreasonable. They have always used surnames with each other, first in accordance with S.H.I.E.L.D. customs and later as deeply ingrained habit. Fitz hated his first name anyway, and he very rarely used hers. She missed the intimacy from yesterday though, when he had called Jemma and offered her reassurance. 

 

Fitz contemplated her. Jemma walked to her work bench and began to fiddle with her computer. She had no idea what to say to her best friend. Sorry I’m snapping at you because I really want to make out with you? With her luck, Fitz would think she picked up some strange American slang and wanted to make an outhouse or something equally ridiculous. 

 

“All right, what is this about?” Fitz finally asked. “You are upset, but it’s different from yesterday. Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Jemma avoided looking at him. She was off kilter and she hated not knowing how to fix it. Her project was in shambles. She loved him but he was not picking up any of her overtures. What if, what if Fitz never feels anything more than friendship for her?

 

“Simmons,” Fitz said. He walked up behind her and when she still refused to look at him, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Jemma, you know you can tell me anything, you can trust me.”

 

She wanted to tell him she loved him, but he wouldn’t understand, not yet. Jemma shook herself mentally. Fitz cared for her. Even if he didn’t feel romantic love for her, she knew they would always stay by each other’s side, and she could learn to live with friendship alone. She couldn’t give up without trying though. There were so many steps left in her plan.

 

“I do trust you,” Jemma said. She turned around and immediately missed the warmth as his hand fell away from her shoulder. “Sorry for being out of sorts. I guess I am still coming to terms with everything.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Fitz said. “Things are a little less black and white in the field than what we are used to. We are still S.H.I.E.L.D. agents though, and we are here to protect people. That’s something.”

 

“Yes,” Jemma agreed. Over Fitz’s shoulder, she saw Skye through the glass doors. “Looks like Skye’s training again. She must have committed to joining S.H.I.E.L.D. as well.”

 

“You heard what she said to Ward,” Fitz noted. He didn’t glance behind him. “She wants this.”

 

“She will make a good agent,” Jemma said. She forced herself to look at Fitz. “About what I said before. I do trust Skye now. She put herself in enemy hands for us. I still think you should consider carefully and look at all your options before deciding to date anyone, but as your best friend, it’s only fair if I even the playing field without influencing you against her.”

 

“Er, thanks for the stamp of approval?” Fitz said. “Not that it’s really necessary. I think my field is pretty empty right now.”

 

“I thought you had a crush on her.”

 

“I did,” Fitz admitted. “I still think she’s pretty cool, but I don’t think it would work between us. She’s… lost. I don’t know what happened in her past and I am glad she’s joining S.H.I.E.L.D., but we both heard her and Ward talking. She doesn’t believe we won’t turn our back. We will show her, of course. Dating though… I don’t think she’s in a place to date anyone if she can’t trust people to stay by her, and I am not going to pretend I can play savior.”

 

“I see,” Jemma said. “Do you think  _ you _ are in a place to date… someone who does trust you?”

 

“Sure,” Fitz said with a shrug. “I am not trying to stay single on purpose. Just have high standards.”

 

“And what standards are those?” Jemma asked. She reviewed the plan in her mind. Using communication skills to discuss important issues was supposed to be step sixteen, but after their conversation yesterday, she supposed she had inadvertently moved it up to step six. The new step seven could be a discussion on the qualities they would each look for in a romantic partner. She was certain they already matched. 

 

Fitz furrowed his brow. “Well I guess you’ve made a case for dating within S.H.I.E.L.D., and yeah, respect and trust should be basic requirements. Um, I guess someone who understands me? It’s impossible to find anyone who can follow what I am talking about aside from you, but an interest in science would be nice. Be able to share a laugh? Won’t mind good looks on top of all that, though then I don’t know why the person would look twice at me.”

 

“You are very handsome, Fitz,” Jemma said. She reached out a hand and brushed his shoulder. “I think those are excellent traits to look for in a romantic partner. They match my own exactly. I am confident that we will both find our ideal mate very soon.” 

 

Fitz looked slightly bewildered but didn’t say anything. Jemma didn’t mind. Project F.I.T.S. was definitely still in progress. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So I knew from the outline stage that I wanted to explore FitzSimmons’ reaction to the first time someone they knew personally betraying them/dying on mission. Fitz comforting her after Peru was what triggered Jemma’s revelation in the introduction, and their support for each other after Hall’s death would shift Fitz into thinking about what he’s really looking for in a relationship. In my head there was going to be a lot more comedic elements to balance out the heavy feels, but clearly my muse decided otherwise. Sorry to any reader who wasn’t expecting this! I promise future chapters will go back to more comedy. 
> 
> \- Question for everyone. I have two, maybe three more chapters in the outline that would involve canon-compliant feels like these two chapters, not quite angst but definitely FitzSimmons exploring their feelings about early season one events. Do I need to tag it so people will realize the story is not 100% crack comedy? Does this count as hurt/comfort or should I use some other tag? I am still new to AO3 and not quite sure of the tagging system.


	9. Step 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- All science talk was completely made up by me. Please excuse any inaccuracies!
> 
> \- I’ve updated the fic with “feels” and “emotional hurt/comfort” tags to reflect the tone of chapters 7 & 8\. According to my current outline, there will be two or three more emotional chapters with the characters dealing with canon events.

**Step 8: Point out common interests and hobbies.**

  


“Careful now,” Jemma said as she handed the magazine to Fitz. “I’ve filled the bullets with the updated dosage of dendrotoxin, so these are not empty cartridges anymore. Try not to shoot yourself in the foot while testing.”

 

“I did that one time,” Fitz complained. “It was our first year at Sci-Ops. Not like you didn’t make any mistakes back then.”

 

“Certainly, but I didn’t complain about a self-inflicted injury for weeks while my very supportive best friend was helping me with errands and making me tea every day,” Jemma said. Fitz’s grumpy face was adorable and she rather enjoyed teasing him. “I am just reminding you to be careful, that’s all.”

 

“I know what I am doing,” Fitz said and slid the magazine into the non-lethal pistol prototype. He walked over to the lab area that they’ve set up for testing, and he shot the gun into a dummy. “Damn, it is still not right.”

 

Jemma went to examine the dummy. “No, the bullet fragmented too much. Our target might be rendered unconscious by the dendrotoxin, but the shrapnels embedded in the flesh would do significant physical damage as well.”

 

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed. “Coulson said Ward requested a weapon that could knock back the target physically as well as knocking them out, so I am trying to maintain a decent power level, but this is too much force. Back to the drawing board.”

 

“Let me take another look at the bullet’s fracture pattern,” Jemma said. “If we can reduce the number of the shrapnels and the force with which they hit the target, we would avoid causing major injury. Assuming our agents would be aiming for the target’s chest, I can calculate the bullet fragmentation threshold at which the shot would deliver the necessary force without causing irrecoverable physical damage. You can reverse engineer the gun from there.”

 

Fitz nodded, and they settled into their work side by side. Hours passed.

 

“Ugh, I can’t focus anymore,” Fitz complained. He put down the prototype and checked the time. “Bloody hell, I think we missed a meal. Dinner?”

 

“Excellent idea,” Jemma agreed. They put away their work and went upstairs to the galley. The whole floor was empty. Their teammates must have finished work long before and went to sleep already. Fitz rummaged through the refrigerator.

 

“There’s bread and cheese,” Fitz said. “Want me to make toasties?”

 

“Yes please,” Jemma answered. “Let’s see now, we have bananas, apples, and oranges. I can make them into a smoothie.”

 

“Blender’s too loud,” Fitz said. “Don’t want to wake everyone up. Just give me an apple. We can save the bananas for dessert. There should still be ice cream in the freezer. Before you say anything, we’ve worked all day, we deserve sweets. I will eat a salad with you next time we go out.”

 

“All right,” Jemma said. She was giving in too easily, but the casual way Fitz talked about them going out together made her feel warm. Of course he meant it platonically, but she still took comfort in the fact that he would want to spend his meals with her even when they were off the plane.

 

Fitz looked surprised at her acquiescence but didn’t prod her. They worked together and soon they carried their food out to the small sitting area near the galley. Fitz sat down with a happy sigh. Jemma took the seat beside him. They ate in companionable silence for a while, both too hungry to spare the time to talk. Finally, Jemma wiped her mouth daintily on a napkin and leaned back with a content smile.

 

“Thank you Fitz, that was excellent.”

 

“Yeah, I am a master chef, I placed cheese on bread and toasted them,” Fitz said. “Now if you want to taste the real masterpiece, prepare for the Fitz sundae! Ready for banana and ice cream?”

 

Jemma wetted her lips and bit down, hard. According to her revised plan, verbal flirtation was step twelve. She should not tell Fitz that she wanted his banana. What step was she on again?

 

“Yes Fitz, I’d love to have your banana. And ice cream.” Oops. Her mind must have slipped.

 

“Coming right up. Do you want whipped cream on top?”

 

“Please,” Jemma said. She might as well indulge. As Fitz walked to the kitchen, Jemma admired the view of his backside and then shook herself. She needed to focus. Step eight was supposed to be pointing out their shared love of science and other common interests. Well, they did spend the entire day working in the lab together, trying to solve the same problem by working from different ends. She supposed she could check off the bulletin point in her outline. Perhaps she could suggest some other activities for the night, things that would not involve banana and whipped cream.

 

“Here you go,” Fitz said as he placed the sundae in front of her. He sat down happily with his own treat.

 

“Thank you,” Jemma said. She ate her ice cream slowly, savoring the taste. “We’ve been working all day. We should try to unwind a bit before bed.”

 

“Yeah, I need to look at something other than that blasted gun,” Fitz agreed. They looked at each other and grinned.

 

“Doctor Who anniversary special…”

 

“... is coming in a month…”

 

“Rewatch is definitely in order…”

 

“... starting with the classics.”

 

Jemma spooned up some whipped cream from atop the banana and licked it into her mouth. “We don’t want to wake the others. How about we watch the show in my bunk? There should be enough room on the bed if we sit closely together.”

 

“Sure, just let me finish this,” Fitz said, eating a huge mouthful of his ice cream. “Don’t want it to drip all over. You will never forgive me if I get your bed dirty.”

 

“Oh I think I can live with that,” Jemma said.

 

Fitz looked confused at her reply. Jemma smiled to herself and finished her sundae. They cleaned up in the galley. As they were about to enter Jemma’s bunk together, Coulson walked out of his door.

 

“FitzSimmons,” Coulson acknowledged them. “How is the night night pistol coming along?”

 

“We are working on it, sir,” Fitz answered. “We are just taking a break for the night, and we will go back to it tomorrow.”

 

“Sure,” Coulson said. “I am getting a glass of water, and then I will be going back to sleep in my bunk.” He paused and looked at the partial wall separating his quarters from Jemma’s own. “So please don’t make any noises that would make things uncomfortable in the morning.”

 

“We will keep the volume down,” Fitz said. He walked into the bunk and began pushing buttons on the remote control.

 

Jemma gaped after him for a moment, then she turned back towards Coulson. “We are just going to watch Doctor Who, sir! We will keep the _television_ volume down. You won’t hear anything.”

 

“I don’t mind if you want to keep the _television_ volume _up_ ,” Coulson said. He glanced at Fitz, who was completely absorbed in the screen. “Just file the appropriate paperwork whenever that boy figures it out, so we can keep you working together. Have a good night.”

 

Jemma sighed. Was it more embarrassing to get caught in the midst of a seduction plan by her boss, or to have her boss point out that the plan’s target hadn’t realized it was a seduction yet?

  



	10. Step 9

**Step 9: Demonstrate shared sense of humor.**

  
  


Boom! The sound of a pistol firing echoed in the lab.

 

“Ah ha!” Fitz grinned. “Take that, villain. Go night night!” He placed the gun down on his work bench. 

 

Jemma laughed. “Fitz, telling someone to ‘go night night’ does not sound intimidating at all.”

 

“Excuse me,” Fitz retorted. “If you are a villain about to overpower a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. specialists, having a scientist knock you unconscious with a single bullet is going to be terrifying. I can say ‘night night’ and sound intimidating.”

 

“If you say the line before you fire, the target would think you are silly for using words out of the nursery,” Jemma pointed out. “And if you say it afterwards, he or she won’t even hear you.” She thought for a moment, then put up her fingers in a mimicry of the non-lethal weapon. “‘Take that, villain. You’ve been FROZEN!’ Oh this would be much more satisfying to say to an unconscious body on the ground.”

 

Fitz laughed and shook his head. “Just because we named the the drones D.W.A.R.F.s does not mean we are naming another project after Disney properties. The new film won’t even be out for another month. It could be terrible for all we know.” He began walking towards the test dummy. 

 

“Oh but the trailer looks amazing!” Jemma said. She went to the dummy and examined the bullet fragmentation with him. “I like the idea of having a proper ruling queen, not another princess whose whole story is tied up with marrying the right man.”

 

“Right, no sappy love stories for you,” Fitz said. 

 

“I do want love and romance,” Jemma said. She took a sideways glance at him. “With an equal partner, someone who will work together with me to make the world better.”

 

“Not just a prince who rides around on a white horse? Got it,” Fitz said. “Can’t imagine we’d come across too many of those in our work anyway.”

 

“Well we’ve established we should really date a trusted friend from within S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Jemma said. “Like you said, an ideal romantic partner would love science and share a sense of humor.” She extracted the bullet fragments from the dummy and placed them in a case on Fitz’s open palm. “Here. I think we’ve got it.”

 

“Yup, the night night pistol is working now,” Fitz agreed. “I’d like to tinker with it a bit more before we present it to Coulson, but we’ve definitely has a working prototype here.”

 

They grinned at each other. Jemma wetted her lips. “You know the others won’t agree to call it the night night pistol. We will have to come up with another name.” She reached out a hand to brush invisible lint off Fitz’s sleeve. “But we will have fun thinking of something, won’t we? We can always make each other laugh.”

 

“I refuse to carry something called FROZEN,” Fitz said. “That’s not even a noun, and what would the letters stand for?”

 

Jemma rolled her eyes. Was it strange to be laughing with Fitz one moment and wanting to smack him on the head the next? He had passed by yet another attempt from her to point out their compatibility. She went back to the topic at hand.

 

“I am sure we can find another acronym that would work,” Jemma said. “Besides, Agent May or Ward would be the one to use the weapon when we finish it. We are not cleared for combat.”

 

“We are not cleared for lethal weapon,” Fitz said as he placed the box of bullet fragments down on a workbench. “But the whole point of the night night gun is that it won’t kill people. Coulson will probably let us carry our own once we can produce multiple copies. We need a way to defend ourselves in the field.”

 

“I thought you didn’t like going into the field,” Jemma commented in surprise. 

 

“I don’t,” Fitz said with a shrug. “Our last field mission wasn’t exactly peaceful, but we are on the team now. Can’t avoid getting off the Bus occasionally. Besides, last time we even brought the enemy back to the plane.”

 

Jemma shuddered. The memory of Fitz being held at knifepoint was still too frightening. “You are right. Reyes’ man could have really hurt you. We need to prepare ourselves in case something like it happens again.”

 

“I am just glad he picked me,” Fitz said. “Would have done something rash like fighting the man if he tried to lay a finger on you. The night night pistol would have come in handy then.”

 

“You want to protect me?” 

 

“Of course,” Fitz said. “Not in a male chauvinistic way obviously. Just, I can’t let you get hurt now can I?”

 

Jemma couldn’t stop herself. She turned and kissed Fitz on the cheek. He smelled nice and she lingered for a moment before reluctantly moving her lips away from him.

 

Fitz stared at her. His hand moved up to touch the cheek she just kissed. “What, er, what was that for?”

 

“For being wonderful,” Jemma said. 

 

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt?” Fitz asked. “Of course I will always want to protect you.”

 

“Why?” Jemma challenged him. 

 

“Um, because it’s you?” Fitz answered in bewilderment. 

 

“Why me, Fitz?” Jemma asked. “Do you want to protect all of your friends? Would you fight for all of them?”

 

“Yeah?” Fitz said. “I mean, I’d definitely want to protect everyone on this team. Obviously I am going to leave the physical stuff to Ward and May, but I’d design tech that makes the job easier. Can’t see any scenario where Coulson or May or Ward would need me to fight for them. Even Skye’s probably much better at field combat than I am now. Really, if we get into trouble, we should use our brains to get out of it. Not our fists.”

 

“And what if it’s just the two of us, no team member to the rescue, and our assailant tried to grab me?” 

 

“I will take him down,” Fitz said without hesitation. He looked surprised at his own words. “Somehow. With science. Or the night night gun. I won’t let anyone touch you.”

 

“Fitz, is that really what you would do for a best friend?” Jemma asked. 

 

“Well it’s you,” Fitz said. “You are…”

 

Boom! The sound of a pistol firing echoed in the lab. 

 

Fitz and Jemma both jumped. They looked at the new bullet hole in the test dummy, then turned around. 

 

May stood with the night night pistol in her hand. “Not bad. You should add more rounds though, in case Ward or Coulson misses the target on the first try.”

 

“What about you?” Fitz asked. 

 

“I don’t miss,” May said. She put the prototype down with a clang.

 

“Be careful with that!” Fitz yelled and went to grab the night night pistol, muttering to himself as he went to his work bench. 

 

Jemma walked up to the senior agent. “Agent May, I really must insist on lab protocols. You cannot discharge a weapon with people standing so close to the test dummy. If you had just given us a minute, we would have happily moved out of the way.”

 

“Yes,” May acknowledged. “But then I wouldn’t have interrupted you.”

 

“You did that on purpose?!” Jemma squealed. Fitz looked over at them and she gave him a quick reassuring smile before turning back towards May. The senior agent had a glint in her eyes, one very familiar from the time she caught Jemma mooning over Fitz’s mouth in the command center. Jemma’s shoulders slumped. 

 

“Are we even now for that rumor I started about you and Agent Coulson then?” Jemma asked.

 

“We are,” May said. She paused. “A word of advice, you both talk too much. Just show him. He will get it eventually.” She turned and left the lab.

 

Jemma glanced back at Fitz. He was completely absorbed in the night night pistol and had missed the entire exchange, just as he had missed all of her overtures so far. Maybe May was right. It was time for phase three of her project. She needed to show Fitz how they would be compatible in other ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Frozen came out November 2013, season one timeline is a bit fuzzy but assuming it was happening near real time air dates, then we are somewhere in October 2013 right now in the story. I don’t remember what the trailers were actually like back then, so let’s just pretend there was enough promo material to let Jemma assume there would be a ruling snow queen?
> 
> \- Anyone want to guess what phase 3 is going to entail? ;)


	11. Step 10

**Step 10: Appeal to Fitz’s sensibilities and emphasize relevant assets.**

  
  


Squinting at the compact in her hand, Jemma smoothed her hair down one more time. She understood the safety protocol that prohibited large wall-mounted mirrors in the bunks, but it was dreadfully difficult to prepare for a seduction when she couldn’t see herself properly. Well, not an outright seduction. Jemma simply decided she would take May’s advice to heart and show Fitz a bit more of what he’s missing. 

 

From the beginning of her project, Jemma had known it would be a delicate operation to shift her relationship with Fitz towards a sexual one. She had no doubts about their emotional connection, and phase two of her plan was supposed to be a simple demonstration that everything about their existing friendship already work as cornerstones to romantic love. To veer into the physical aspect of their relationship would be breaking new grounds, and thus Jemma had devoted the entire phase three in her outline to exploring their sexual compatibility. Given that Fitz had stubbornly refused to understand any of her romantic overtures so far, Jemma thought she needed to bring extra effort into the next steps of her project. 

 

The advantages of a long friendship was that Jemma knew Fitz’s taste very well. He wanted a good brain and a kind heart, but he also appreciated the female cleavage. Jemma had no body image issues, but she did have a problem here. Her dilemma was twofold. One, standard safety practices dictated that even when she was not covered in a lab coat, she would not walk into work with much exposed skin. Two, considering the said lab protocol and the fact that the plane offered limited closet space, Jemma had not packed any low cut tops when she boarded the Bus. She had no revealing outfits to wear even in her off time. Fortunately, she was resourceful. 

 

After taking one last look at herself, Jemma closed the compact and buttoned up her cardigan fully. She walked out of her bunk. The plane was quiet. Coulson had been on edge since he confirmed the diamond thief was his former protégée, and everyone had chosen to retire early before the mission in Belarus tomorrow. The science division was not supposed to see action though. Fitz, Jemma, and Skye would go into town to scan local networks and do nothing else. The night was still their own private time before going into the field tomorrow. 

 

Jemma knocked softly on Fitz’s door. “It’s me. May I come in?”

 

“Yeah, door’s open,” Fitz said from within.

 

She went into the bunk and closed the door behind her. Fitz was sitting cross legged on his bed, still in shirt and trousers though he had slipped off his sweater. His eyes were focused on the video game on the television screen. He nodded slightly in her direction. 

 

“Fitz, may I ask a favor?” Jemma asked. “I am laying out clothes for tomorrow and realized I don’t have a tie that would go well with my outfit. Mind if I borrow one of yours?”

 

“Sure, go ahead,” Fitz answered. He didn’t take his eyes off the screen and simply waved towards his drawers. “Just look through there.”

 

Jemma turned and opened a drawer. “It’s rather warm in here isn’t it? No wonder you took off your sweater.” She unbuttoned her cardigan and shrugged it off. “I can’t decide if the blue one or the black one would look better. What do you think?” She turned back towards him with two rolled up silk ties in her hands. 

 

“Since when do you ask me for clothing advice, Dr. Above-Average…,” Fitz stopped as he paused the game and looked at her. “... -Fashion-Sense?” The last two words came out as a squeak. 

 

“Well I do treasure your opinion,” Jemma said. She felt rather pleased at Fitz’s reaction before she even proceeded with her plan. Her dark camisole was entirely respectable although she normally only wore it as a layering piece. She did loosen the shoulder straps so that instead of hovering at her clavicle, the neckline hung immediately above her black push-up bra, but he could barely see the lace peeking through the top of the garment. 

 

Jemma took a step so she was immediately next to the bed. Leaning in, she made sure Fitz would only have to lower his eyes slightly to have a good view right down her chest. She held up a rolled up tie in one hand and slowly unfurled it until the silky tip rested atop one breast. Fitz swallowed. Jemma repeated the motion with the other tie, gazing at his face the entire time.

 

“What do you think, Fitz? Blue?” She waved the sapphire material around, then she slid the other length of dark silk along her chest till it was cradled in between her breasts. “Or black?”

 

“Black?” Fitz croaked. He looked dazed. 

 

“Excellent choice,” Jemma said. “It does look very well against my skin, doesn’t it?”

 

“Um, yeah,” Fitz said. “Are you, are you wearing this to work tomorrow?” 

 

“No,” Jemma replied with regret. “I will be wearing another blouse. Ward always like to keep the temperature cool in the car, and I will probably need a sweater as well. I just put the camisole on after my shower earlier. You know, getting ready for bed and all.” 

 

Fitz narrowed his eyes. He could always tell when she was lying. “You are going to bed like this?” 

 

“Not quite,” Jemma admitted. Fine, so she did not normally go to bed in lacy black push-up bra, low cut top, and hip-hugging yoga pants. “I will take my bra off when I go back to my bunk. Hard to sleep with it on. Couldn’t walk across the common area without the bra though could I?”

 

“Right, yeah, um,” Fitz said. His face was turning pink. “Just take the tie then.”

 

“Thanks,” Jemma said. She moved closer and pressed her lips briefly to his cheek. She made sure to brush his side with her breasts, just in case he hadn’t received the message yet. “You are the best.” She murmured against his ear as she straightened up, then she made a show of looking around her. 

 

“Oops, I dropped my cardigan,” Jemma said. She bent down to retrieve the garment from the floor. Fitz might like cleavage, but it didn’t hurt to showcase her other assets as well. She wiggled a little more than strictly necessary, then she stood up and shrugged on the cardigan. 

 

“I will, um, I will see you in the morning then,” Fitz said. The dazed expression hadn’t left his face. He was trying to look at her, but he couldn’t quite meet her eyes and he also kept on sneaking glances back down to her fingers as she buttoned up the cardigan.

 

“Yes,” Jemma said with her biggest smile. “I will put your tie next to my bra and blouse for tomorrow. Have a good night Fitz. Sweet dreams.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I can’t actually tell for certain if Jemma was wearing a tie in the Belarus scenes. It looked like she was wearing a sweater over a collared shirt, and there’s a dark shadow at her neck that might be a tie? I really want to set the next chapter during 1x04 for, eh, reasons, so let’s just all pretend Jemma is wearing Fitz’s tie in Belarus. 
> 
> \- Originally I was going to post this chapter tomorrow, but then I saw the new promo and needed FitzSimmons fluff. This means next chapter will take longer than a week, probably still next Tuesday but maybe next Wednesday or Thursday if my muse doesn’t switch gear back in time. I am posting another installment in my Daisy-centric series next Monday and I am having too much fun with happy! Daisy, so what was supposed to be a 500 word ficlet just kept on expanding...


	12. Step 11

**Step 11: Admire Fitz’s body and indicate physical attraction.**

  


A hand touched Jemma’s shoulder. Fitz’s voice spoke softly in her ear. “Wake up.”

 

“Mmm… Fitz.” Jemma snuggled into the covers and rubbed her cheek against his hand. “You smell nice.” This was a promising dream. Usually her subconscious started the fantasies in the middle of the action, with Fitz already half naked and panting under her. A gentle touch could be very arousing though, and she had no doubts dream Fitz could do all sorts of wonderful things with his fingers while whispering sweet and dirty words in her ear. She turned her face further into his hand and kissed his palm.

 

“Simmons!” Fitz squeaked. “Wake up!”

 

“Hmm?” Jemma blinked her eyes open. Fitz half crouched by her bed. He had snatched his hand away. “Fitz?”

 

“May found Amador’s location and took off,” Fitz said. “Coulson wants me to wake everyone up. He’s going after May now.”

 

“Oh,” Jemma said. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to chase the last remnants of sleep away.

 

“I, um, I am going to wake the others now,” Fitz said. His cheeks were red. “Let you get ready.” He jumped up and ran out of Jemma’s bunk, closing the door behind him.

 

Jemma looked down. She was wearing her normal pajama set, which was navy with long sleeves, nothing very exciting. Ah, the top two buttons of her shirt came undone in her sleep. She had to suppress a giggle. Fitz noticed her cleavage after all.

 

Pulling out a fresh blouse and a pair of trousers, Jemma dressed herself. She could hear Fitz knocking on other doors and yelling for Ward and Skye to wake up. Jemma brushed her hair, then she took her toiletries bag and slipped out of her bunk. Best to grab the bathroom first. She had already showered before going to bed last night, having figured out there was no danger of hot water shortage in the evenings since the field agents all liked to wash up after their morning training exercises. Once she brushed her teeth and washed her face, Jemma exited the bathroom and went downstairs to the lab.

 

Fitz was already back at his work bench. He hadn’t changed out of his clothes from yesterday.

 

“Fitz, did you sleep at all?” Jemma asked.

 

“Yeah, fell asleep over the desk actually,” Fitz answered and hung his head. “That’s how May slipped out. She saw Amador’s hotel name in a receipt on the video feed, but I wasn’t awake so she left without telling anyone.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Jemma said. “If May thought we should know, she could have woken any one of us. What do you think she’s going to do?”

 

“Coulson’s fairly certain she went to capture Amador,” Fitz said. “He’s heading over to the hotel now. Said the rest of us should stay here.”

 

“Do you think Coulson and May will be able to bring her in?” Jemma asked. “Amador is dangerous and it’s not quite morning yet. With her eye, she would have the advantage once they are outside.”

 

“That’s why Coulson took the night night pistol,” Fitz said. He grinned at her. “We finished that little beauty just in time. He’s going to knock Amador out, bring her back here, then have us hack the camera feed in her eye somehow. Her handler won’t even realize we took her.”

 

“That would be wonderful,” Jemma said. “We can help her escape whoever’s been pulling her strings. Do you think she will let me do an examination of her eye? Oh I can’t wait to see the technology up close!”

 

“I am sure Coulson will ask you to take a look,” Fitz said. “He wants to do some sort of substitution. That’s what I am working on.” He held up a pair of glasses. “A mini backscatter camera. Nowhere near as advanced as what Amador has, but it’s small enough to embed within the frame. Once we have Amador, I can separate the instructions coming from her handler, combine it with our own video feed here, and send it back to whoever’s watching.”

 

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma exclaimed. “You did this in one night? That’s amazing!” She moved to stand right next to him, so she could examine the camera.

 

Fitz darted a quick glance at her and took a step back.

 

“What are you doing?” Jemma asked.

 

“Just giving you some space,” Fitz answered. “You know, I haven’t showered and I slept in my clothes. Probably don’t smell all that fresh.”

 

Jemma didn’t even bother to suppress her eye roll. “Fitz, I told you earlier that you smelled nice.” She leaned over to him and took a whiff. “Yes, you are a little sweaty and I could detect a residue of soldering fumes, but that’s fine. I like your scent.”

 

“You were awake by then?” Fitz squeaked. His ears were turning pink. “Um, just, look at the camera and tell me if I’ve missed anything, all right?”

 

“All right,” Jemma said. She began to examine the glasses, but a part of her mind was wondering about Fitz. He was acting strange. The night before the Belarus mission, Jemma had thought Fitz reacted well to her demonstration of physical assets. He certainly noticed her breasts earlier in her bunk, but he was acting like he didn’t know what to do with his observations. Oh, maybe he hadn’t realized she wanted him to look. She needed to proceed with the next step in her plan.

 

“Did you try the glasses on yet?” Jemma asked as she turned to face Fitz. “Normally I would hate anything that hide your face, but I think these frames might actually accentuate your features. You have such gorgeous eyes. Have I ever told you that I find them very attractive?”

 

“You, eh, you have not,” Fitz said. He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, then he waved at her. “Go ahead. You try them on.” He walked to the other end of the work bench with his back to her, and he began putting his tools away.

 

Jemma put on the glasses and clicked the side button. “Oh!”

 

“What?” Fitz asked without looking up.

 

“The backscatter works,” Jemma said as she turned the camera back to normal view and took the glasses off. “You should really buy some better fitting trousers. I had no idea you were hiding such a nicely shaped bum under there.”

 

“Simmons!” Fitz sputtered. He rushed to her side and grabbed the glasses from her hands.

 

“You told me to test them,” Jemma said. She tapped few commands into the tablet on his work bench. “See? I was merely stating a fact. You have a very well formed backside.”

 

Fitz turned beet red at the image of his body on the big screen. “We are deleting that from the recording!”

 

“Certainly,” Jemma agreed. “It would be inappropriate to share with our colleagues.” She paused. “You know I didn’t look on purpose? I never want to make you feel uncomfortable at work. We do have a personal relationship outside of the job though. I will wait until our break time to tell you that your bum is sexy.”

 

“Se… sexy?”

 

“Yes Fitz, I think you are quite physically attractive. Haven’t you been paying attention?”

 

Jemma didn’t think Fitz could have turned redder, but she was wrong. She wondered how far his blush extended down from his neck. Fitz opened and closed his mouth several times, ran his hands over his face, looked at anywhere but Jemma, then he finally croaked out a word. “Coulson.”

 

“What?”

 

“Coulson, he’s back,” Fitz said. He gestured towards the glass lab doors. Jemma turned and saw Coulson and May bringing an unconscious Amador up from the cargo ramp. Right. They were still in the middle of a mission. She would have to continue the conversation later.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon: Take a piece of Fitz tech, put it in FitzSkye context, then have Skye use it on Ward without knowledge or permission, a move that would have people ranting about consent if the genders were reversed.
> 
> Me as a fanfic writer: watch me use backscatter glasses in a flirty FitzSimmons context, while simultaneously having Jemma declare she won’t condone workplace sexual harassment. Since they are also best friends outside of work, she’s just going to 100% hit on him in their off time! 
> 
> ******
> 
> Yay I did it! I kept the update schedule I promised to myself! Happy!Daisy & CNY fic was posted yesterday for Chinese New Year’s Eve, and here’s FitzSimmons fluff for the day itself. To those who celebrate, happy Lunar New Year!


	13. Step 12

**Step 12: Flirt verbally to signify romantic interest.**

  


Jemma tossed her gloves in the biohazard bin and washed her hands. One unforeseen disadvantage to a mobile lab was the lack of a readily available cleaning crew. Well, that and proper medical facilities. She had never thought she would one day perform ocular surgery on a lab table of all places. Disinfecting and cleaning everything after Amador’s operation had taken much longer than she expected.

 

“Ugh, I still feel like I can’t smell anything but bleach,” Fitz complained while he washed his own hands. He had looked pale at the bloody instruments, so Jemma told him to take the mop. Their lab floor was now shining brightly under the light and quite possibly the cleanest it had ever been.

 

“I told you the extra two rounds of mopping were too much,” Jemma said as she dried her hands on a paper towel.

 

“Excuse me for making our lab a pristine workplace,” Fitz snapped. “There was blood, Simmons! Blood!”

 

“I bandaged Amador’s eye up properly before May took her back to the interrogation room,” Jemma said. “There was no blood on the floor. I sanitized everything else involved with the surgery. The lab is clean. Now will you please relax?”

 

“Yeah,” Fitz said. He didn’t look happy. “You are done. I still have to examine the kill switch and the camera later. They were _inside_ the eyeball!”

 

“You can wear gloves to work on them,” Jemma said. He’s always been squeamish, and the lack of sleep wasn’t helping his mood. She almost reached out to pat him on the shoulder, but then she would break her promise this morning to halt romantic overtures at work. She was fairly certain that once she put her hands on Fitz, she wouldn’t stop touching him.

 

“Yeah, but I’ll still know they’ve been inside someone’s eye,” Fitz sighed. “Might as well get started.”

 

They settled down to work side by side. Jemma wrote out the report on her operation on Amador and her examination of the eye afterwards. The scientific breakthrough on embedding such small technology inside the eye while maintaining neural connection was really quite fascinating. Fitz took apart the camera and the kill switch device. Eventually, he paused and stretched.

 

“I think I got it now,” Fitz said. “Obviously S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t going to be performing optical surgery on field agents, but I can reproduce the technology and make our own backscatter glasses with much less conspicuous frames. How are you coming along?”

 

“Oh the actual report part is done,” Jemma said. “I’ve been writing up my notes on how I think the technology may be applied in other ways. Imagine restoring sight to someone blinded by illness or accident. There will have to be modifications to ensure the camera won’t broadcast to an outside source and violate the patient’s privacy, but this can help so many people!”

 

“Cost would be an issue though,” Fitz pointed out. “S.H.I.E.L.D. pays for all our equipment and materials. The actual technology would be much more expensive than what normal folks could afford.”

 

“Initially, yes,” Jemma agreed. “But we have so many amazing scientists in Sci-Ops. I am sure once we give them few pointers about the right direction to look, they will find a way to make an affordable version of the camera. After all, what if one of our own is blinded in line of duty? It is our job to support all agents. And if we do have technology appropriate for civilian use, well, Director Fury won’t pass up the chance to drive up some good will for S.H.I.E.L.D. with the public.”

 

“I forgot how good you are with office politics,” Fitz said. “It’s been a while since we had to fight for funding and priority to our projects. I don’t miss those days.”

 

“One of us has to make sure we are positioned to pursue our work properly,” Jemma said. “It is nice that Coulson gives us so much leeway. He didn’t frown when we brought our own project on the Bus and actually encouraged us in developing non-lethal weaponry. I’d like to develop more ideas in our spare time. Get that mini oxygen canister prototype working.”

 

“We will,” Fitz agreed. “First, we need to use that spare time to actually feed ourselves. Come on, let’s eat. I am about to faint from hunger here.”

 

“It’s not that much later than our usual,”Jemma said as she checked the time. “All right, let’s get some food before you really start complaining.”

 

They put away their work and walked out of the lab together. Jemma closed the glass doors and paused.

 

“Simmons? You coming?” Fitz asked at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

 

“Not just yet,” Jemma answered. She gave him a look that she hoped was sultry and flirtatious. “I want to watch you go up the stairs first. I do enjoy the view.”

 

“Um, excuse me?” Fitz squeaked.

 

“We are not at work anymore,” Jemma pointed at the closed lab doors. “Technically we do live at work now, but there has to be some separation between our professional and personal lives. We are outside of the lab. There is pre-existing personal relationship between us, and we agreed to have a meal together. I would say this is our private time now, and I told you I would compliment your bum once we are on our break.”

 

“Com… compliment. My bum.”

 

“Yes Fitz, you have a very sexy posterior. Your entire body, really.”

 

Fitz ran his hand across his face. He took several deep breaths, then he looked her straight in the eye.

 

“Simmons,” Fitz said. “I know you always say what’s on your mind, and I would never tell you to keep quiet. Sometimes, you have to think about how your words might sound to other people though. Of course I know you and I don’t mind, but to another man, saying things like he has a sexy bum would be interpreted as flirting. You don’t want to create the wrong impression and lead a poor bloke on.”

 

“What makes you think I wasn’t flirting, Dr. Fitzy?” Jemma asked.

 

Fitz stared at her. His entire face froze. Abruptly, he turned and went upstairs without a word.

 

Jemma watched him go. Fitz always went quiet when he needed time to process his thoughts, and he never liked change. He didn’t dismiss the idea outright though, and he didn’t go back into the lab where she had declared flirtation off limits. She was right. She did enjoy the view of him walking up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- You know the early scene in 3x18 where Jemma says “you mean once we have sex” and Fitz freezes? Put that expression on season 1 Fitz for his face at the end of this chapter :)
> 
> \- Maybe I just haven’t found them yet, but I want more fics involving Jemma flirting with “Dr. Fitzy” :) And if this was established relationship fluff, he’d absolutely flirt back with “Dr. Dr. Simmons.” Just saying. 
> 
> \- Edited to Add: Regarding the use of “Dr. Fitzy,” I can’t write “Doctor” and “Fitz” together in anything set from Framework to season 5, but I like to use my fics to stick my tongue out at the show and say no, canon can’t take this away from me. I actually have a post season-5 story where FitzSimmons explicitly talk about taking back the word “Doctor” for themselves and not letting the Framework taint everything. I guess that’s my own take but definitely understand other people might not feel the same way!


	14. Step 13

**Step 13: Initiate touches for physical flirtation.**

  


Sunlight poured in through the small windows. Jemma put down her Kindle and took a sip of her tea. It was nice to have some time to relax by herself, even if she was only reading in the plane lounge.

 

After Coulson relinquished custody for Amador, he had declared the Bus grounded at the local S.H.I.E.L.D. base for the next day. The senior agent wanted to spend some time digging into Amador’s files to see if he could find any clues on why she was taken in the first place. Meanwhile, the team was to consider themselves on vacation. May disappeared. Ward left to take advantage of the base’s fully equipped gym. Skye went out in search of coffee. Fitz… she had not seen Fitz since last night. He disappeared into his bunk after Jemma’s attempt at flirtation, and he left the plane before she even woke up.

 

Jemma played with her tie. Fitz’s tie, really. She hadn’t given it back to him after Belarus, and she thought it would be a subtle gesture to wear his tie again today. Surely she hadn’t mistaken the direction of Fitz’s eyes when she borrowed the tie from him in the first place. She quite literally pointed out her breasts with colored lines. Fitz had blushed when she complimented his body. They were perfectly suited in so many ways, and it seemed to Jemma that they shared physical attraction as well. She expected Fitz would need time to process his newfound feelings, but she thought he would have talked to her by now. Had she misjudged the entire situation and ruined the most important relationship of her life?

 

Footsteps came up from the catwalk and Jemma looked towards the entrance. Fitz appeared with his arms full of grocery bags. Jemma jumped up.

 

“Fitz! Let me help you with these. Where did you go?”

 

“Just the store,” Fitz answered. “The kitchen needs restocking and you know the grounds crew won’t give us proper food. I had to make sure we have enough supplies.”

 

Jemma took several bags from him and they walked to the galley. She pulled out the first item. “Really, Fitz? Proper food?”

 

“This brand of popcorn tastes like real butter! None of that artificial flavoring stuff!”

 

They bickered and worked together to put away the groceries. Everything felt the same as before. Jemma didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed. She would be willing to hide her love and content herself with his friendship if that was all he wanted, but she thought they would at least have a conversation about it first. Was Fitz trying to let her know gently that he had no romantic interest in her? Or was he still oblivious to her feelings? She could not live with the uncertainty.

 

She placed the final box of biscuits on the shelf. Fitz snatched a bag of pretzels before she closed the cabinet doors.

 

“Told Ward we would play cards later,” Fitz explained as he dumped the pretzels into a large bowl. “Actually want your help with it, but first I need snacks.” He threw away the empty container and began to fold up all the grocery bags on the floor.

 

Jemma watched him as he stored away the shopping bags for future use. She had to say something. “I’ve always admired your dexterity in folding up grocery bags.”

 

“Thanks,” Fitz said with a laugh. “Folding bags is a real skill, much more difficult than designing drones or assembling night night guns.”

 

“It’s another demonstration of your clever fingers,” Jemma said. Taking a deep breath, she forged ahead. “I’ve always wondered what those fingers would feel like on me.”

 

Fitz sputtered. He recovered himself after a moment. “Do you, ah, do you want a shoulder rub? I know you must have been reading all morning and your shoulders are probably stiff. You can tell me, we’ve done that before.”

 

Jemma sighed. They have given each other shoulder rubs previously, back when she hadn’t realized how much she would like his hands on other parts of her body. The way Fitz was avoiding her eyes meant he knew she wasn’t looking for a platonic massage at the moment. She needed to understand what he was thinking, one way or the other.

 

“Fitz.”

 

“Simmons.”

 

They stared at each other. Fitz gave in.

 

“Simmons, we’ve been living on a plane,” Fitz said. “Our emotions are running high with all the field missions. It’s, uh, difficult, to find physical release for the hormones. You need to direct your energy somewhere and I am a safe outlet. I get it, I really do. You are too important to me though. We can’t risk our friendship on something that’s going to fizzle out once we step off this plane. Now can we please talk about something else?”

 

“Ugh Fitz!” Jemma exclaimed. She stepped right up to him and put both hands on his shoulders. “Look at me. This is me, Jemma Simmons. Do you really think I would do something without having thought through all the ramifications? Or that I would risk our relationship for anything less important than what we currently have?”

 

Fitz stared at her for a moment. He swallowed and looked down, then his breath caught. “Are you, are you wearing my tie again?”

 

“I am,” Jemma said. “And I will wear anything else of yours that you want to give me.” She slid her hands down from his shoulders and rubbed his arms. “This wool sweater, for example. So warm and fuzzy.” One hand went back up and touched his collar. “Or this shirt. I am sure it looks good underneath.”

 

“I, um,” Fitz stumbled. His eyes were darting everywhere at once. Jemma’s fingers on his neck. Her other hand still rubbing his arm. His tie hanging down Jemma’s chest. She inched another half step closer to him.

 

“Hey guys! You won’t believe this cafe I found in town!” Skye’s voice drifted over from the lounge. “They have the best lattes ever… um, you know what, I can tell you later.”

 

“It’s okay Skye,” Jemma said and took a step back. Fitz would not say anything while they have company. She made herself smile as she turned around and walked out of the galley. “How was your trip to town?”

 

“Er, I really don’t mind coming back later,” Skye said.

 

“It’s fine, I actually have a favor to ask,” Fitz said as he came out of the galley with the pretzel bowl. He stood by Jemma but refused to look at her. “Ward and I are playing cards later and he claims there is no way I can ever beat him. Well, science is going to knock him down a notch. Can Simmons sit in your bunk with the backscatter glasses and tell me his cards over comms? The angle from my bed would be off. I will sit facing your bunk so Ward’s back and cards would be visible to her.”

 

“Sure,” Skye said. “Why not have me do it though? Ward’s gonna get suspicious if he sees Simmons going in or out of my bunk.”

 

“But then you will see me without any clothes on,” Fitz objected.

 

“And you don’t mind Simmons seeing you naked?” Skye asked with one raised eyebrow.

 

Fitz made an impressive approximation of a deer caught in headlights, then he walked away abruptly without a word.

 

Skye turned to Jemma. “Okay. What was that?”

 

“Fitz doesn’t know I am interested in him,” Jemma sighed.

 

“Excuse me?” Skye asked. “From what I saw, you were one step away from making out in the kitchen! Not sure if I should apologize for that by the way. We eat here, guys. Seriously, how can he not realize you are interested?”

 

“Fitz is catching on to the idea that I am physically attracted to him,” Jemma explained. “But he doesn’t know I am actually in love with him and want to settle down in Perthshire with him someday, preferably in our own cottage with a custom lab and enough bedrooms for the children.”

 

“Back up, Simmons,” Skye said. “You are going to have to explain the leap from kissing on an airplane to having babies, and where the heck is Perthshire?”

 

“It’s in Scotland,” Jemma answered. “I suppose I did foresee this issue when I made my project outline. I am supposed to proceed next to phase four of the plan, convincing Fitz that my intentions are serious.”

 

“Plan?” Skye asked.

 

“Project F.I.T.S.,” Jemma elaborated. “My plan to convince Fitz that we should date. I am on step 13 out of 20 now, though I must admit it’s not progressing as well as I had hoped.”

 

“A 20-step Fitz seduction plan,” Skye said slowly. “Actually, I can totally see you doing that. Okay, let’s hear it. I am going to help you knock that boy off his socks.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry for the late update! Real life unexpectedly became super busy. I am also behind in reading and commenting on fics but I hope to catch up soon!


	15. Step 14

**Step 14:  Help Fitz care for his body.**

  
  


Jemma added a teaspoonful of dried cranberries to the salad. The result looked quite appetizing, if she did say so herself. She placed two plates of salad on the tray and took out a pair of bowls for the soup. 

 

“Mmm, something smells good,” Skye said as she walked into the galley. “Is that butternut squash soup?”

 

“Pumpkin, actually,” Jemma answered. She used a ladle to fill up the soup bowls. “I am making dinner for Fitz and myself, but there should be plenty for everyone if you would like to try it.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Skye said. She winked at Jemma. “So, you decided to take my advice for step 14, right? The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach? Make him fall in love with your food?”

 

“First of all, that is just plain nonsense,” Jemma said. “Love is not controlled by the cardiovascular system and certainly not the digestive system. Second, I’ve seen you try to boil water on this stove before. Have you ever successfully wooed a man by cooking for him?”

 

“Hey, I will have you know that I make a mean cup of instant noodles,” Skye said. “Sure, normally I am all about girl power and guys should know how to cook too, but you are the one trying to get into Fitz’s pants here. I have not seen that boy go long without food in all of the time that I’ve been on this plane. So, if you cook for Fitz then he will probably be eating out of your palm in no time. Or eating something else out, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Skye!” Jemma chided her friend, although she couldn’t say the thought haven’t occurred to her before. “I am simply demonstrating my affections for Fitz by helping him take care of his body. If we are to embark on a long and happy life together, then I want him to be in good physical health.”

 

“Got it,” Skye said with an eyebrow wiggle. “Can’t have him running out of breath when you are getting physical.” The hacker ducked from Jemma’s hand. “Hey careful! Coulson will talk our ears off if we get soup on the wall.”

 

“Then you should be careful about what you say when I have a ladle in my hand,” Jemma said. She placed the serving utensil down in the pot. “Stove is off, so get the soup while it’s still hot. I will come back to wash the pot later.”

 

“Or not,” Skye smirked. “Let’s hope lover boy shows his appreciation for dinner with some good old tongue action. I have really good noise cancelling headphones, so you guys don’t have to worry about me next door.”

 

“Good night Skye,” Jemma said pointedly and walked out with the dinner tray. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and only hoped it would cool down soon. All of Skye’s teasing have put some decidedly inappropriate images in her head. At least, inappropriate until Fitz returned her interest. If cooking for him helped Fitz understand the depth of her affections, then Jemma would be very happy to have him reciprocate in other ways. 

 

Jemma found Fitz in the lounge, watching his laptop intently and muttering to himself. She placed the tray down on the coffee table. 

 

“Manchester is not going to win simply because you keep on cursing Liverpool,” Jemma said. “Let’s eat while we watch. You can tell me all about why they deserve to win over dinner.”

 

“Of course they should win!” Fitz exclaimed. “Did you see that last kick? I mean…” He trailed off as he took a look at the food. “Salad?”

 

“And pumpkin soup with toasted seeds,” Jemma pointed out. “You’ve been eating all kinds of junk food lately. Some vegetables would be good for you. Plus pumpkin seeds are beneficial for prostate health!”

 

“Thanks,” Fitz said without enthusiasm. “Don’t think I am at an age to worry about my cholesterol and prostate yet.” He eyed the salad with distrust. “Did you hide arugula at the bottom again?”

 

“No,” Jemma replied. “I remember your rant last time, although arugula really is delicious with the proper dressing. Are you going to eat it or not?”

 

“I am,” Fitz said as he poked his fork gingerly into the salad. “Just seems unfair when I cooked your favorite pasta with chicken at lunch. I thought you were going to make the sandwich when you said you would take care of dinner tonight.”

 

“We are out of pesto aioli,” Jemma said. She began eating her own dinner. “I can make some next time if you like?”

 

“Yes please.” Fitz perked up. “You know I always love your prosciutto and mozzarella sandwich with the homemade pesto aioli.” He finally took a bite of his salad. “This isn’t bad! What did you put in it, dried cranberries?”

 

“I knew you’d want something sweet,” Jemma said. “Honestly Fitz, I was trying to do something nice, not poisoning you.” She swallowed a sharp pang of disappointment along with her dinner. He certainly hadn’t saw salad as a profession of her love. She should have gone with her original plan of designing their future lab, instead of cooking as Skye suggested. 

 

“I am sorry,” Fitz apologized. He looked worried. “Of course you can make whatever you like and I will eat it. I just thought…”

 

“You thought what?” Jemma asked. 

 

“Please don’t get too mad?” Fitz sighed. “I thought maybe you didn’t want to make the sandwich because you are upset with me. Of course you would never punish me with salad, but if you are feeling rattled, then you won’t have the patience to make the aioli from scratch.” 

 

“Why would I be upset with you?” Jemma questioned. After Skye interrupted their conversation in the galley yesterday, Fitz had avoided being alone with her for rest of the day. In the morning, Fitz acted like nothing happened. Jemma thought he was waiting for her to make further demonstrations of her feelings, but then why would he think she was mad at him?

 

“Because I pointed out you were letting your hormones influence your actions?” Fitz said. “You haven’t, er, said anything about it since yesterday, so I figured you’ve come to your senses but didn’t want to admit I was right.”

 

“Fitz, I told you that I would never do anything without thinking through the ramifications,” Jemma said. “Did you really think I’d want something temporary and fleeting with you?”

 

“Oh,” Fitz said. He rubbed his neck, then gestured at the table. “So the salad…”

 

“Is my way of saying I want you to live a long and healthy life, preferably with me,” Jemma said. “I was giving you time to process. You are not obligated to return my feelings the moment I declare them.”

 

Fitz glanced at her like he couldn’t quite believe his ears. “You are wooing me with raw lettuce and pumpkin seeds?” 

 

“Yes,” Jemma answered. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

He gave her a small smile, though he still looked like he expected her to change her mind at any second. “For now, let’s just eat dinner?”

 

Jemma shifted wordlessly towards him on the couch. Their knees almost touched. The football match played on while they ate in companionable silence. Jemma couldn’t remember a single thing about the game or the food. She was only aware of the heat radiating from Fitz’s body next to her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Let me first say that I have a whole new level of respect for the writers who can work on more than one WIP. Two angsty plot bunnies that have been hibernating for couple months suddenly demand to be written, and I’ve been having trouble shifting gear back to fluff. How in the world do people juggle multiple stories at the same time?
> 
> \- With that said, I still love this story and I am not abandoning it! The muse decided to cooperate all of a sudden over the weekend, so I am posting early before I start second guessing myself and edit this to death. Enjoy!


	16. Step 15

**Step 15: Write a love letter.**

  
  


Few days have passed since Jemma told Fitz she was courting him with salad, and a breathless sort of equilibrium settled over them. Fitz kept sneaking glances in her direction and blushed whenever Jemma caught his eyes, which occurred often since she was looking at him just as frequently. He didn’t make any romantic overtures towards her, but he didn’t object either when Skye teased both of them. 

 

For her part, Jemma kept her promise and refrained from making suggestive comments or gestures during their working hours. In their private time though, she made certain Fitz knew how much she appreciated him. She thanked him when he downloaded her favorite scientific journal to her Kindle before she even realized the latest edition was released in their current time zone. She complimented him on a particularly nice cardigan that brought out the blue of his eyes. She laughed when he told his favorite joke about monkeys. Really, she was just happy with Fitz being himself.

 

Skye had been needling her to get on with step 15 of the plan already, but Jemma was taking her time. She wanted to give Fitz a more tangible and permanent exhibition of her affections, but flowery words have never been her forte. She needed to do it right.

 

“Simmons,” Ward acknowledged her as he walked into the lounge. “What do you have there?”

 

“Just a little something I am writing up for Fitz,” Jemma said. She covered her papers on the table. “It’s private,”

 

“Don’t worry, I am not interested in reading your love letters,” Ward said. “I am going to shower. Skye’s putting away the punching bag and then she’s coming up too. You and Fitz can have downstairs to yourself.”

 

Jemma nodded and organized her belongings. Thankfully the blueprints were already inside the envelope and Ward didn’t see them. These papers belonged only to Fitz and her. She walked towards the catwalk and met Skye coming up the stairs.

 

“Fitz is in the lab,” Skye said. The hacker smirked. “Want me to disable the cameras?”

 

“You can’t just hack into the plane and take down our security systems,” Jemma answered. She hesitated. “Although I wouldn’t mind if you want to ask Coulson about his Captain America memorabilia collection. That is, if he happens to be looking at the camera feeds.”

 

“Got it,” Skye smiled. “I will claim the new Iron Man toy figurines are cooler, especially since Stark Industries are donating the proceeds to children in developing countries. We will drag May and Ward into the debate too. You can fulfill whatever lab fantasies you two have.”

 

“A mobile lab is not an appropriate place for physical encounters, Skye,” Jemma said. “I also doubt Fitz is ready to make any definitive romantic gestures. I only want a moment to ourselves, that’s all.”

 

“No worries,” Skye said. “You guys can have all the privacy you want.” The hacker winked at Jemma and walked off. 

 

Jemma continued on to the lab. Fitz was playing with something on his laptop.

 

“Hello,” Jemma greeted him. “Are you working?”

 

“Nah, Coulson gave us the day off, remember?” Fitz said. “I am just adding on to my application for an assistant again. We have to pick up after ourselves on this plane. If I can train a monkey to load the dishwasher and scrub the floors, I think Coulson would really come on board with the idea. We would be so much more productive in the lab if we don’t have to spend half our time cleaning it.”

 

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma said. She couldn’t keep either exasperation or fondness out of her voice. “Speaking of the lab, can I talk to you about something private? Not related to work and in our off hours?”

 

“Yeah of course,” Fitz said. He closed his laptop and smiled at her. “What do you want to talk about?”

 

Jemma handed him a large envelope. “Here.”

 

“What’s this?” Fitz took out multiple sheets of paper and unfolded the first one. “It’s our design for the miniature oxygen canister. You finished it.”

 

“Yes,” Jemma said. “You can build the prototype and we can test it together. Hopefully the first of our projects.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Fitz asked. “We’ve been working together for years.”

 

“Hopefully our first joint project as romantic partners,” Jemma elaborated. “It’s the first idea we came up with after I realized I have feelings for you. Reyes’ man holding a knife to your throat and you comforting me afterwards, that’s when I knew I never want to live without you. Then the next morning at breakfast, we talked about making the miniature oxygen canister in case we ever do fall from plane into ocean.”

 

“That’s the change?” Fitz wondered. “I thought…”

 

“That I was sexually frustrated and chose you out of a limited pool of candidates?” Jemma said. “I do want your body, but that’s after I decided I desire your heart and your mind first. Not the other way around.”

 

“Oh,” Fitz said. He rubbed his face with one hand, then pointed towards the remaining papers. “What about these?”

 

“They are blueprints,” Jemma said as she spread them open on the table. “Potential designs for a future private lab. One that we would share. Of course this is just the first draft and you can make whatever changes you like, though I did incorporate some engineering equipments that I know you would want.” 

 

“We have a lab together already,” Fitz said. 

 

“Yes, but this would be for our home,” Jemma said. “For days when we have to work remotely because one of us caught a bad cold, or when we are consulting on an emergency during parental leave, or just because we need a space to play with ideas on our own.” 

 

“I see,” Fitz said. “And what if… what if I say I would rather stay friends? Or what if we try to date and it doesn’t work out?”

 

“Then we will continue to work together as best friends,” Jemma said firmly. “You can say no, Fitz. I am not going to leave you because you hurt my feelings. If you decide that you only want me as a friend, I will stop bothering you. Until then, I think it is only fair that I present my arguments as to why we should be together. Let me prove that this isn’t a whim.”

 

Fitz ran his hands through the drawings scattered in front of them. He paused on a small piece of paper, which Jemma had originally clipped to top of the pile. It read simply: “Lab blueprints. Oxygen canister design. Love, Jemma.” 

 

Jemma watched Fitz as his fingers lingered over the last two words of her note. He raised his eyes to her and the corners of his mouth went up almost undetectably. “Let me look through these at my own pace, yeah?”

 

“Take all the time you need,” Jemma answered him. “I am not going anywhere.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I am home sick with snow covering everything outside, so I figured I need to send some fluff out in the world to cheer myself up! Depending on when my body decides to stop hurting, there may either be anoter chapter on Monday/Tuesday, or I’ll treat this as the weekly update and post again the following Monday/Tuesday.


	17. Step 16

**Step 16: Address Fitz’s abandonment issues.**

 

The lab was quiet with only sounds of typing echoing around the room. Jemma glanced at Fitz from her work station every so often. He had been uncharacteristically silent since they left Miles Lydon’s place. She was worried about him, but he focused solely on the screen in front of him.

 

“There!” Fitz shouted at the computer all of a sudden. “I’ve got you now!” He typed furiously on the keyboard.

 

“You broke through his encryption?” Jemma asked. “Good job Fitz. Lydon is a master hacker.”

 

“He’s good, but he doesn’t have access to government issued secret spy agency hardware,” Fitz said as he swiveled in his chair to face her. “I have access to all his data now.”

 

“Send it over and I will take half of the activity log,” Jemma said. “It will go much faster if we trace through his trail together. I’ve already finished processing the samples we took from his place. Unfortunately there is no evidence of any other recent visitors aside from Skye.”

 

Fitz made a face. “What does she see in him anyway?” He glanced at Jemma quickly. “Not that I care. I don’t have any romantic interest in Skye whatsoever now. It’s just that I thought we were becoming friends with Skye, and then she left us for him.”

 

“I don’t think Skye thought of it as leaving us, more like she was trying to balance between her two lives,” Jemma said. Skye’s lies hurt, but the young woman had seemed genuinely interested in helping her court Fitz, and their budding friendship didn’t feel like an act.

 

“We don’t have evidence of Skye actually betraying us,” Jemma pointed out. “Coulson questioned them separately but they were both adamant that she hadn’t given him any sensitive data. We haven’t found any proof that he knowingly participated in Chan’s kidnapping either.”

 

“Better get on it then,” Fitz said. “If Skye is leaving us, I want to at least know if it’s for a good reason.” He sent few commands to the computer. “There you go. I will take the Rising Tide communications if you trace through his financial transactions?”

 

“Sounds good,” Jemma agreed. She watched him for a moment longer before turning to her own computer.

 

Fitz didn’t go back to his screen. “What is it?”

 

“We are at work,” Jemma said. “I promised I won’t bother you with personal talk while performing our jobs. It can wait.”

 

“You can never be a bother,” Fitz said. “Tell me.”

 

Jemma met his eyes. “Why are you so preoccupied with the idea of Skye leaving us? I know you don’t have a crush on her anymore, and we’ve said goodbye to friends and colleagues before when we decided to go into the field. Skye isn’t even a full S.H.I.E.L.D. agent yet. The possibility of her departure has always been there. What is really upsetting you?”

 

“I don’t like it when people leave, that’s all,” Fitz muttered.

 

“Fitz,” Jemma said his name gently. She walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Does this have anything to do with your father?”

 

“People can choose whatever they want to do, I know that,” Fitz said while looking down. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it when they go.”

 

“I won’t leave you,” Jemma said. She didn’t move her hand. “I will always be here.”

 

“Because we are best friends, yeah?” Fitz still refused to look at her. “Best friends always stay?”

 

“Because it’s you and me,” Jemma answered. “Whether we are work colleagues, best friends, romantic partners, or married spouses, we stay together. There isn’t an universe in which I would want to leave you.”

 

“What if we become all that, and you realize I am not enough?” Fitz asked. “I can keep up with you at work and I know how to be your friend, but I might be a rubbish boyfriend, or, or a bad husband. Marriages end. Spouses go their separate ways. Parents leave their children. You can’t guarantee it won’t happen.”

 

“I can think of very few scenarios in which I would willingly leave your side,” Jemma said. “Maybe if someone threatens your life, or if your health and happiness somehow depend on it. But Fitz, it would only be temporary. Because I would always find a way to come back to you. It’s not about what you know, it’s about who you are, and you are more than enough, Fitz. You are all I ever wanted.”

 

Fitz’s glance went to her hand on his shoulder. Slowly, his other arm reached up to cover her hand with his. He finally raised his head and met Jemma’s eyes. “You won’t leave me.” It was a statement, not a question.

 

“I won’t leave you,” Jemma affirmed. “It’s me, remember? I can achieve whatever I set my mind to, and nothing is going to keep me away from you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Fitz said. His eyes were warm as he gave her a slight smile. “Jemma Simmons can do anything. Having two doctorates. Graduating first place at the Academy. Getting her man. I know all about it.”

 

“You better,” Jemma said. She knew in a moment they would need to return to work, but for now, nothing else mattered except for Fitz’s smile.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter and heavy on the feels, but I think it’s an important step to show why Fitz has been so slow in accepting Jemma’s affections. More feels next week as I address my issues with canon, but then I promise there will be tooth-rottening fluff coming at some point!


	18. Step 17

**Step 17: Admit to emotional vulnerability.**

  
  


Jemma sat alone in her bunk. She read through her notes again. A knock sounded on her door. 

 

“It’s me,” Fitz said from outside. “May I come in?”

 

Jemma stood up, opened the door, and went back to her bed. Fitz closed the door behind him and sat down beside her. 

 

“What are you looking at?” Fitz asked. 

 

“Oh just my notes on the Centipede serum,” Jemma answered. “We know Mike Peterson stabilized after he was knocked out with dendrotoxin. I want to see if I can somehow convert dendrotoxin into gas form and distribute it to Centipede test subjects via air.”

 

“It would only be theory,” Fitz reminded her. “We don’t exactly have any Centipede serum samples to experiment with. Besides, Coulson said the building was empty when the Hong Kong team swept it. Whoever was behind Chan’s kidnapping managed to escape, and they will use Chan’s blood to improve the serum. We don’t know how their new test subjects will react to dendrotoxin then.”

 

“But at least I can prepare for the scenario where we need an airborne solution,” Jemma said. She went back to her reading.

 

“Simmons,” Fitz said gently. “You know what happened to Chan was not your fault. He was going to blow the whole place up.”

 

“Not if I had worked out a solution earlier,” Jemma said.

 

“Coulson said Chan burned everything they shot at him,” Fitz pointed out. “Even if you did make the dendrotoxin airborne, he could have incinerated it before the drug knocked him out. Mike Peterson wanted to be a hero for his son. Chan killed Agent Quan for trying to help him. We can’t save people from themselves.”

 

“You heard Coulson on the comms, we can if we get to them early enough,” Jemma said. She put her notes down on the bedside table and wiped her eyes angrily with the back of one hand. “I took an oath when I became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Fitz. I am supposed to help people! Not figuring out the best way to direct their exploding bodies!”

 

“I know,” Fitz said. He reached out and held her hand. “I took the same oath, remember? And we did save lives today, all those civilians who would have been caught up in the explosion if we haven’t figured out where to aim the blast. That’s worth something.”

 

“I hated every second of it,” Jemma muttered as she stared down at their clasped hands in her lap. “There wasn’t enough time and I didn’t let myself think, but it felt wrong.” She took a deep breath. “When we blew up the plane, we hoped there won’t be casualties, but some of Reyes’ men did fall. Now we are using science to calculate the aftermath of a man’s death. Where’s the line, Fitz? Will we kill someday? Take a life with our own hands?”

 

“Hopefully we will never have to,” Fitz said. “But we are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. If it’s down to us fighting evil to protect our teammates or other innocent lives, don’t we have a duty to do that?”

 

“I know you are right,” Jemma said. “I am just worried we won’t recognize ourselves in the end.”

 

“We have to stay true to our oath,” Fitz said. “Taking a life shouldn’t be easy, and it can’t be for personal reasons. Remember when we talked in my bunk after Dr. Hall’s death? We agreed that Coulson made a hard call, but he had to do it to save the civilians. That’s what being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent is about, protecting people.” 

 

Jemma let out a deep breath and put her head down on Fitz’s shoulder. “When did you become so wise?”

 

“I know how to talk to you, that’s all.”

 

“Thank you,” Jemma said. She closed her eyes and took comfort in his scent. “I don’t know what I would ever do without you.”

 

“Well, you said you are never leaving me, so you won’t have to find out,” Fitz said. He squeezed her hand and Jemma felt his lips pressing briefly to her hair. “This is what people do right? Help each other go through difficult times and deal with emotions.”

 

“People?”

 

“People who are… friends… and people who are… in a romantic relationship.”

 

“Yes,” Jemma agreed as she squeezed his hand in return. “Sharing emotional intimacy is very important for a romantic relationship.” Her eyes feels heavy and Fitz was so warm next to her. “The next step in my plan was to admit my own vulnerabilities. Although I was thinking more in terms of acknowledging how difficult it would be to break Section 17. I would quit if they try to break us up, but I worried that you would resent me for it. Not that it’s an issue anymore, since Coulson already approves.”

 

“Plan?” Fitz asked. “What plan? And Coulson approves?”

 

“My plan to convince you that we should be together,” Jemma answered. She yawned and snuggled further into his shoulder. “As boyfriend and girlfriend. There are twenty steps.”

 

“Of course you have a plan,” Fitz said. She felt him kiss the top of her head again. “You are falling asleep. Get some rest and tell me about it in the morning.”

 

“No,” Jemma objected. “Stay. I am not going to attempt your virtue. I just want you here.”

 

“Alright,” Fitz said. He moved his hand to tug her down on top of the covers. Jemma made a protesting sound when he didn’t come down to snuggle immediately, but he took off their shoes and draped a blanket over her, then he lied down next to her on the bed.

 

Jemma turned towards him without opening her eyes. Fitz lifted up his arm so she could cuddle up against him. His arm settled around her shoulder as she pressed a light kiss to his neck. 

 

“Good night, Fitz.”

 

“Good night, Jemma.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I decided this chapter is a little too much on the heavy side, so there’s another chapter of tooth-rotting fluff following this. Please check out the next chapter!


	19. Step 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I posted two chapters at once. If you are like me and always go straight to the last chapter of a fic, please go back and read the previous chapter!

**Step 18: Discuss having a future together.**

  


She was nice and warm, then her blanket attempted to move away. Jemma grunted and tried to tug it back in place.

 

“Jemma!”

 

“Hmm?” She opened her eyes and saw Fitz’s face. His cheeks were pink. Oh, her hand was on his bum. She must have grabbed him when he tried to leave her bed.

 

“Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?” Jemma couldn’t keep the hurt out of her voice. Last night she had thought he was finally ready to shift their relationship into romantic territory. Had she misread the signs completely?

 

“We live on a plane, it’s hardly like you will never see me again,” Fitz pointed out. He looked sheepish. “I heard May walking by, probably to do her TaiChi in the lounge. I thought I would go back to my own bunk while she has her back turned?”

 

“You can’t sneak past May,” Jemma said. “Besides, she knows. May’s the one that suggested I do more showing and less talking. I thought you appreciated my cleavage demonstration with your ties.”

 

Fitz’s face turned bright red. “So the whole tie borrowing thing _was_ on purpose?”

 

“Fitz, I literally shoved my breasts into your line of sight, pointed at them with colored silk, then bent down and wiggled my bum,” Jemma said as she tried to resist an eye roll. “‘Oops I dropped my cardigan?’ Have you ever seen me take off a piece of clothing without putting it away properly?”

 

“Your boobs were right there! I wasn’t thinking about how you would put your clothes away after you take them off!”

 

“Does that mean you have thought about me taking off my clothes?” Jemma moved her hand slightly on his bum, and Fitz let out an undignified squeak. “Would you like to see me do so now?”

 

Fitz’s pupils dilated, but then he shook his head regretfully. “I want to do this properly. Us.” He tilted his head in the direction of the door. “The jet lag from Texas to Hong Kong is going to make everyone wake up early, and I don’t want our first, er, experience to be rushed or interrupted. You deserve better than that.”

 

“Nothing’s better than being with you,” Jemma said. She knew that look on Fitz’s face though, and he wasn’t going to change his mind. “I suppose this means no first kiss with morning breath either?”

 

Fitz gave her a self-deprecating little smile. “It took me long enough to believe you are actually interested in me. I am not quite confident yet that you won’t run away screaming if I try to kiss you with bad breath.”

 

“Ugh Fitz!” Jemma moved her hand off his bum since he clearly didn’t want to move things into a more physical territory, but she slid the hand up his back to let him know she wasn’t upset. “You really did take a long time to catch on. I was prepared for it and outlined for twenty steps, but I must admit I was hoping you would have snogged me by step ten already.”

 

“Ah yes, Jemma Simmons and her plan.” Fitz’s arm held her comfortably. “So what step are you on now?”

 

“I suppose last night counted as step 17,” Jemma said. “So I should move on to step 18 now, which is to talk about our future.”

 

“Our future?” Fitz asked. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Well I want to wake up like this every day for a start, and I think regular morning sex should definitely be a part of it,” Jemma said. She felt very satisfied with herself at Fitz’s coughing fit. “I am happy with our roles on this team, even though I am still coming to terms with the moral complexities of field work. Are you happy here?”

 

Fitz nodded and she continued. “Then we will stay in the field for now. Eventually, I would like to settle down somewhere more permanent with you. There is a cottage in Perthshire that I saw once when I was a little girl on vacation. I’ve always thought that I would like to make it our home someday.”

 

“With a bedroom converted to the private lab from your blueprints?”

 

“Our blueprints. I made the first draft but I am sure you will improve them. We’ve always worked well together.” Jemma caressed his back. “The lab needs to be converted from a basement or a barn though. We need the spare bedrooms for our children later on. I imagine we will be great partners in parenting.”

 

“Yeah?” Fitz smiled. “Do you already have the names picked out?”

 

“I might have some ideas, but it will be a joint endeavor,” Jemma said. “You know I excel at preparation!”

 

“I do know that,” Fitz said. He brushed a hair out of her face. “But I’d like to go on a proper date with you first before discussing baby names.”

 

“That’s step 19, taking you out on a date,” Jemma said. “Dinner with just you and me. Go somewhere nice. Show you how well we can fit together as a romantic couple.”

 

“I like this plan of yours.” Fitz was smiling again.

 

“Great! I will check with May to see where we are going next, and I will run some places by you.” Jemma felt giddy. They are going on a date!

  



	20. Step 19

**Step 19: Go on a date.**

  


Going out on a date with Fitz turned out to be more difficult than Jemma expected. Coulson ordered the Bus airborne as soon as he kicked Miles Lydon off the plane. The next highest ranking agent in the Hong Kong office seemed competent, but the man had enough troubles in dealing with Agent Quan’s death and explaining the explosion to the local government. Chan was a Chinese citizen after all. Coulson thought it best to remove the military-grade plane from the area before someone started yelling about jurisdictions. As a result, the Bus had been hopping from one local S.H.I.E.L.D. office to another, and it was rather hard to pick a restaurant when Jemma didn’t know where they would land next.

 

“Everything alright?” Fitz asked. “You are frowning.”

 

“I am frustrated, that’s all,” Jemma said. She watched Fitz as he sat down beside her on the couch. “I just want to spend some alone time with you.”

 

“Woah, hold your horses,” Skye said from her seat by the window. “Some of us are trying to read here. Now I haven’t memorized every line in this S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol manual yet, but I am pretty sure making out in the lounge is against the rules. Take it to Fitz’s bunk. I promise to stay away until you guys are done.”

 

“Thank you, but it is not necessary,” Jemma said. The hacker’s face fell. She had forgiven Skye, but the other girl probably felt uncertain of their friendship. Jemma gave Skye a conspiratorial wink. “A lady doesn't kiss and tell, but I will take you up on your offer after Fitz and I go out to dinner.”

 

“Fitz doesn’t believe in doing the deed before the first date?” Skye teased as her expressions relaxed. “Good idea. Have to keep something as a surprise when you two are like psychically linked. Keep romance and intrigue alive.”

 

“There’s also romance in knowing one’s partner.” Jemma turned towards Fitz, who was blushing. “I was doing research for our date, Agent Coulson haven’t given me a definite answer on our next location, so I’ve gathered a list of potential cities where we might land and possible restaurant options in each place. Would you like to take a look?”

 

“Sure.” Fitz took the laptop from her. “Bloody hell. How many pages are there?”

 

“I have to include all known S.H.I.E.L.D. office locations in the Asian region,” Jemma explained. “Even though S.H.I.E.L.D. enjoys tremendous goodwill after Avengers defended Earth against the Chitauri attack, not every country is going to welcome the Bus sweeping in without cause. We’ve already hopped from Hong Kong to Jakarta to Taipei. I want to cover every possibility.” She paused. “Do you think I should include Europe as well? Agent Coulson might decide to leave Asia altogether. If I include Europe, then I should add in North and South Americas too. Oh and Africa! We haven’t been there yet.”

 

“Jemma.” Fitz closed the laptop and put it aside. “You don’t need to research the restaurant scene in every city on the five continents. It’s only me.”

 

“Exactly, it’s you,” Jemma said. “It has to be perfect. I can’t mess this up.”

 

“You won’t,” Fitz said. “Anything with you is going to be great.” He looked at her for a moment, as if to ask permission, then he placed a hand on her knee. She took his hand. Their linked fingers felt warm against her leg.

 

“Why don’t we have our date here?” Fitz suggested. “Not here in the lounge. On the Bus. Take the pressure off from booking a restaurant and requesting time off. We can find some place quiet and have our dinner. Just you and me.”

 

“That does sound nice,” Jemma said. Her mind was whirling with possibilities. “I can think of few ideas. Why don’t we do this tonight? I will come find you at seven?”

 

“Great.” Fitz smiled at her.

 

Jemma jumped up. Skye was making an exaggerated kissing face. Jemma ignored her and went in search of Coulson. She had so many things to do.

 

Hours later, Jemma stood outside Fitz’s bunk. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smoothed down her blouse. After checking her neckline one last time, she knocked.

 

Fitz opened the door immediately. He was handsome as always, but he had taken extra care with his curls and the blue shirt brought out his eyes. He hadn’t shaved and the hint of stubble looked inviting. Jemma couldn’t wait to feel it under her lips.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi.”

 

They stood there, smiling at each other. After a moment, Fitz stepped out of his bunk and Jemma took his hand. He darted a glance at her but didn’t let go. Walking hand in hand, they went downstairs.

 

Jemma guided him towards the van parked in cargo bay. “Over here. Don’t worry, I’ve already asked for Coulson’s permission.”

 

“I guess we don’t have to worry about section 17 if our superior officer is letting us use S.H.I.E.L.D. property for our date,” Fitz commented. They went inside the van and he stopped. “Jemma.”

 

“Is this alright?” The back of the van was already cleared out after the Amador mission, and she had brought in a folding table and two chairs from storage. They weren’t particularly fancy, but she had picked up a set of gorgeous batik table linens when the plane stopped in Jakarta, and she thought the tablecloth looked rather nice under the fairy lights she had strung up. “I am sorry the candle is electric, but I thought open flame may not be a good idea if we hit turbulence.”

 

“This is amazing,” Fitz said. “I can’t believe you went to all this trouble.” He picked up a corner of the tablecloth with his free hand. “Wasn’t this supposed to be your mother’s Christmas present?”

 

“We have two more months until Christmas, I am sure I’ll find something else for her,” Jemma said. “So you like it?”

 

“I’ll like anything as long as it’s us together,” Fitz said. He squeezed her hand. “This is supposed to take the pressure off, remember? Nothing fancy. Just us.”

 

“You say that as though you wouldn’t do something ridiculously thoughtful and romantic when it’s your turn to plan a date,” Jemma scoffed. “I want you to like this. Us.”

 

“I am fairly certain I already do,” Fitz said. He let go of her hand to pull a chair out for her, then he went to sit down in his own seat.

 

They smiled at each other across the electric candlelight. Jemma felt giddy and nervous at the same time. “I’ve prepared a list of conversation topics for our first date, but now I am not sure if that falls under the ‘too much pressure’ category.”

 

“Really?” Fitz asked. “What can we possibly ask each other that we don’t already know?” He took his glass of water and sipped.

 

“I don’t know your favorite sexual position in bed,” Jemma pointed out. “Or out of bed. I shouldn’t presume.”

 

Fitz went into a coughing fit. His face was red when he finally recovered. “Ah, you don’t believe in Skye’s argument about surprises then.”

 

“Not in sex, no,” Jemma said. “It is much better to have a discussion of preferences beforehand. There are more questions on my list though.” She reached out to hold his hand again. “I want to know how we are going to resolve our arguments when you hog the blanket. How to decorate our own place when your space poster clashes with my curtain pattern. How to raise our children. There are so many things we don’t know yet, and I look forward to finding out, every day, for the rest of our lives.”

 

“I’d like that,” Fitz said. His eyes were soft as he gazed at her, then his lips quirked up. “For the record, you are the one who hogs the blanket.”

 

“Ugh Fitz!”

 

They laughed. They talked. They ate. It was an excellent dinner. Fitz insisted on restoring the van together with her, and he washed the dishes since she made dinner. She handed him a kitchen towel for drying his hands after he was done.

 

“Thanks,” Fitz said. “Dinner was great. I can’t believe you even made my favorite sandwich. Where did you find fresh mozzarella?”

 

“I asked May for help,” Jemma answered as they walked out of the galley. “She took me to a specialty grocer that had ingredients for all sorts of cuisine. I wish we had more time in Taipei. It’s supposed to have excellent food.”

 

“I know, but HQ wants us to head back to North America.” Fitz grimaced. “Jet lag is going to be a pain again. At least we don’t have anything urgent coming up. The night night pistol is done. Ward’s testing it tomorrow.”

 

“Flying over the Pacific is difficult,” Jemma agreed. She paused in front of Fitz’s bunk. “Maybe some exercise would help us sleep better?”

 

“Ah, um, yeah.” Fitz looked adorably flustered. He looked back and forth between her and his door. “So, um, this is me. My bunk.”

 

“Yes,” Jemma said. She put a hand on his arm. “We don’t have to do anything. I can wait. I want you to be comfortable with whatever we are doing.”

 

“I want to do this,” Fitz said. “I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

“Fitz, you can have lettuce stuck in your teeth and I will still think you are the sexist man alive,” Jemma said.

 

“Yeah?” Fitz smiled. He became bolder. “Well you’ve got a little pesto aioli right here.” He touched the corner of her mouth with a finger. “And I think you are beautiful.”

 

“You like pesto aioli.” Jemma licked her lips.

 

“I do.”

 

Fitz leaned in slowly. Jemma moved to meet him. The loudspeaker came alive.

 

“We have a mission in Pennsylvania. Freak lightning accident with a dead body floating in midair. FitzSimmons, prepare to go into the field.”

 

Jemma looked at Fitz. “We have hours before we land.”

 

“Yeah, but we have to report to duty in the morning,” Fitz said with regret. “I won’t be able to leave you if we start something now.”

 

“Fine,” Jemma sighed. “We are locking ourselves into your bunk after this mission, and we are not leaving it until I’ve snogged you thoroughly.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry for the wait! I didn’t like my original draft and rewrote the whole thing. I think this works much better now. You all know what’s coming next, right? ;)


	21. Step 20

**Step 20: Say “I love you.”**

  
  


Jemma took a deep breath. Everything would be alright. Fitz would swab some alien cells from the Chitauri helmet, and she could create the antiserum from there. She had to. The look on Fitz’s face when he said she’d been beside him the whole damn time. She couldn’t leave him. She promised. 

 

She heard the lab doors open and she turned around. Her heart rate accelerated. “No, you can’t be in here.”

 

“Too late. It’s done,” Fitz said as he dropped the case containing the Chitauri helmet to the floor. “Just try and do your best to keep your hands off me, yeah?”

 

Any other time, she would have laughed and grabbed him. Maybe went in for that kiss they’ve been waiting for. Not now.

 

“Fitz, I don’t know what you think you’re doing but…”

 

“I’m doing what we always do. We’re gonna fix this, together.”

 

She saw the determination in his eyes and fell deeper in love with him. She hadn’t thought it was possible to feel this much. He was her partner. In science. In life. In everything. Of course they would find the solution together. There was always hope.

 

Together they worked on a new batch of antiserum. It was strange not to touch him. Even before she acknowledged her feelings for him, they’ve always been physically affectionate with each other. A casual brush of fingers around lab equipments. A high five in celebration of a job well done. A hand on the shoulder for comfort. Now, when she needed his presence the most, she had to stop herself from reaching for him. It was only temporary. It had to be. She couldn’t die without ever holding him again. 

 

The vial of antiserum floated up in the air as she released it from the machine. Fitz gave her a tight-lipped smile. 

 

“Third time’s the charm.” He caught the vial as it fell, then placed it in the delivery mechanism. “May I do the honors?”

 

Jemma could only nod at him. She watched him administer the antiserum to the lab rat. The animal stayed alive. 

 

“We did it.” Jemma almost cried from relief. Instead she looked at Fitz and gave him a smile. Oh she was going to kiss him as soon as she took the antiserum. They’ve certainly waited long enough. 

 

Electricity crackled. Jemma watched the rat float up. Her stomach dropped.

 

“No,” Fitz whispered.

 

Jemma walked to the lab doors and tried to smile at Coulson across the glass. Coulson was telling her to keep working, but she knew the facts. There wasn’t enough time to keep on trying. The clock was running out and she couldn’t risk the lives of other people for her own. Her parents would be devastated, but they would understand eventually.

 

“Would you mind if I had a brief moment alone with Fitz?” Jemma asked the team. She had only spent few months in the field, but her teammates were all decent people, and she was really quite lucky to have worked with them. One by one, her teammates nodded at her and left. 

 

“We’ll try again,” Fitz muttered. He was focused on the lab table. “The electrostatic pulse from the third rat seemed much less, so we are making progress. If we can calibrate the antiserum…”

 

“Antiserum, yes,” Jemma said from behind him. “You finally got it right, Fitz.” She watched his back. There were so many things she wanted to do, to hold him, to kiss him, but she couldn’t even look at his face for one more time. It would test her resolve and she couldn’t be selfish, not when his life and everyone else’s were at stake. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered and knocked him out with the fire extinguisher. Fitz already broke the quarantine seal earlier when he came into the lab, and she unlocked the doors from the inside. She opened the cargo bay ramp. 

 

Jemma walked towards the open air. She was afraid but it made sense. Her life for five others’. She only wished she could have had more time with Fitz. Like he said, they’ve been at each other’s side in the lab, at the Academy, at Sci-Ops, and on this plane. She thought they would have years and years together, and so she took her time, outlining her twenty steps and convincing Fitz they would make a good couple. If she had known this was how it would end, she would have grabbed Fitz the moment she realized she loved him and poured her heart out. 

 

Or maybe not. What if she never said anything? If he never knew she had feelings for him and never saw her in a romantic light, then it might be easier for him. He could survive losing a lab partner and a best friend, couldn’t he?

 

Oh she’d made a mess of things. Poor Fitz. He would be devastated. She never meant to break her promise. She honestly thought she could always achieve whatever she set her mind to, always find her way to Fitz’s side, and now she had to leave him. 

 

Jemma turned. She had to see him one last time. Fitz was banging on the lab doors, shouting something. She couldn’t hear him. There were so many things they never got to say. She never completed the final step in her plan. 

 

She looked at Fitz. He couldn’t hear her, but she had to say it, at least once.

 

“I love you.”

 

And she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I am not that cruel. Next chapter is here!


	22. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters posted at once. If you didn’t read the last chapter, please go back!

“Jemma. Jemma. Jemma.”

 

She opened her eyes and saw Fitz. He cradled her head in his lap and she was lying on a boat with a blanket. She sat up. “Fitz? What happened?”

 

“The antiserum worked,” Fitz said. He put his arms around her and held her tight. “It just knocked the rat out first. That’s what I was trying to tell you. I was going to jump out after you but I couldn’t get the straps on, so Ward took the antiserum and injected you with it. You are safe now.”

 

Jemma noticed Ward sitting in a corner of the boat with a sailor, and she nodded at him in gratitude. She turned back to Fitz. “What happens now?”

 

“The Moroccan office sent this boat and fished you out of the water,” Fitz said. “It’s taking us to the coast where May parked the Bus. We will get you into dry clothes then. You must be freezing.” He rubbed her back. 

 

Jemma leaned into his embrace. She hadn’t realized she was shivering. The adrenalin rush must have affected her senses. One moment she was ready to die and the next moment she was sitting with Fitz. It didn’t seem real. “How did you get here?”

 

“I told May to make a water landing so I could join you on the boat.”

 

“You  _ told _ May?” 

 

“I told her to either make a water landing or help me with the parachute straps so I could jump off the plane,” Fitz said. “She brought the Bus low enough to hover above the boat, then she told me to jump.”

 

“Fitz!” Jemma gasped. “You are lucky you didn’t break anything.”

 

“I had to make sure you are alright,” Fitz said. “And once you are warm and dry, we are going to have a very long talk about keeping promises and not making stupid decisions.”

 

“Stupid?” Jemma said. “I was trying to keep you and everyone else safe!”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Fitz said. “You promised you would never leave me, and you, Jemma Simmons, are a liar. So from now on, I am sticking to you. You are not going anywhere without me ever again.”

 

Jemma snuggled into him and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. “You are going to be difficult about this, aren’t you?”

 

“Oh yes,” Fitz promised. “The lecture Coulson’s going to give you have nothing on what I’ve planned.”

 

******

 

Coulson delivered an impressive lecture. Jemma bowed her head, cleared her conscience with Ward, and accepted a big hug from Skye. She went to Fitz’s bunk and listened to him went on and on about how she needed to gather all her facts before making rash decisions. He then started to berate himself for not getting to her sooner. She had to stop him.

 

“You were more than enough, Fitz,” Jemma said. “It was you by my side in that lab, searching for a cure. It was you giving me hope when I had none. You’re the hero.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Thank you.” Jemma leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She hadn’t forgotten her promise to snog him thoroughly after the mission, but she didn’t want their first kiss to be from gratitude. 

 

Fitz touched his own face, then he looked at her almost shyly. “Jemma.”

 

“Yes Fitz?”

 

“Before you jumped, you looked at me and you said something. What was it?”

 

“Oh,” Jemma said. She met his eyes and took a deep breath. “I love you.”

 

“Yeah? And you thought right before jumping off a plane was the best time to say it?” Fitz said. His lips fell on her forehead. “Never.” He kissed her left cheek. “Do that.” He traced her jaw. “Again.” He kissed her right cheek. “I can’t live in a world without you in it.” 

 

“I feel the same way,” Jemma said without pause. 

 

She tilted her face as Fitz moved again. Their lips met in the middle. The kiss was sweet and desperate all at once. Everything they’ve been to each other in the past, everything they could have lost today, and everything they were now. Jemma held Fitz’s face close as she deepened the kiss, and his arms circled around her. They were both breathless when they finally parted for air. 

 

“I believe you said we were going to lock ourselves in my bunk after the mission.” Fitz’s voice was uneven and Jemma felt an inordinate sense of pride.

 

“I did,” Jemma said. She couldn’t resist teasing him a little. “No more waiting? You don’t want to stop and brush our teeth first? Check if our teammates are all asleep?”

 

“I brushed my teeth in the other bathroom while you were washing the saltwater off in the shower,” Fitz said. “You are not the only one who can prepare. Our teammates can all put on headphones. We are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and we can lose each other at any time. I am done waiting.” He tightened his arms around her. “I love you, Jemma.”

 

“You mean all I had to do was jump off a plane, and you would finally realize you have feelings for me?” Jemma teased. “I could have left out Project F.I.T.S. altogether?”

 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy making an outline with 20 bulletin points and implementing every step of your plan,” Fitz said. He kissed her again. “I am going to lock the door now, and then we are are going to discuss exactly what plans you’ve made for us once you got me in bed. I know you have a list.”

 

******

 

Jemma stretched before settling into Fitz’s arms again. The single bed was cramped for two people, but they managed to fit by molding their bodies completely together. Fitz kissed the back of her neck. “Alright?”

 

“Very much so,” Jemma answered. “I thought I heard someone outside the bunk though.”

 

“Don’t care,” Fitz yawned. “They will knock if it’s something really important. Until then, we’ve earned a break.”

 

“What time is it anyway?” Jemma asked. She reached to Fitz’s bedside table for his watch, and she picked up something else. “Fitz, is this the miniature oxygen canister? But it’s much too small.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve modified the prototype from your blueprints,” Fitz said. “We have too many other projects going on, and we won’t have time in the near future to develop it properly for field use, but I want to give you this.” He took the model from her. It was the size of a large locket and attached to a delicate chain. “It only holds one breath’s worth of concentrated oxygen, so not really all that useful. I just thought you could wear it as a necklace, like a charm to commemorate our first project?”

 

“Our first project as romantic partners,” Jemma said. “How long have you been working on this?”

 

“Since you said you won’t leave me because I am all you’ve ever wanted.” He kissed her hair. “And I realized all I’ve ever wanted was you too.”

 

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma said. “Put it on me?”

 

He clasped on the necklace. She turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply. “I think you might be catching up to me in planning romantic gestures.”

 

“Catching up?” Fitz said. “Just because you had a head start does not mean you have a monopoly on romance. You wait and see, I will turn out to be the romantic one in this relationship.”

 

“I’ll like to see you try,” Jemma said. “Don’t forget who graduated the first of our class at the Academy. I will plan so many romantic gestures, they are going to knock your socks off.”

 

“Pretty sure neither of us is wearing any socks at the moment,” Fitz said. He kissed her neck, then lower. “Want to knock something else together instead?”

 

“Definitely.” Jemma rolled them so she was on top, then she paused as she caught something out of the corner of her eye. “There’s a note underneath the door.” 

 

“Really?” Fitz grumbled. He pulled her in for a kiss before getting up. Jemma admired the view of his naked backside as he bent down to retrieve whatever was under the door. 

 

His cheeks were pink when he turned around. Jemma hadn’t thought he could blush again after everything they’ve done together. “Fitz? What is it?”

 

He crawled into bed and handed her the piece of paper. Jemma read the note. 

 

_ The application for exemption to section 17 has been emailed to you. Please read and sign the relevant forms before resuming your work together. - Coulson _

 

_ P.S. You will also see a deposit into the science budget account. Use it to soundproof the bunks. Consider it your next top priority project.  _

 

“Another joint project as romantic partners?” Fitz asked as he pulled her back into his arms. “If you want, maybe we can ask Skye to switch bunks with you, and combine the two bunks? Think of it as an experiment in moving in together?”

 

“Well, I did conclude my personal project today, so I have plenty of time for experiments,” Jemma said. She leaned in to kiss him. “I look forward to a lifetime of working on new projects with you.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yes, I am incapable of writing a season 1 AU without putting in an extra oxygen canister. Ward never saw the design blueprints, and we all know Jemma is not going to take off that necklace anytime soon.
> 
> \- I can’t believe this story is over! This is my longest fic to date and I am really proud of myself for generally keeping to a weekly update schedule and finishing the story. Thank you so much to everyone who read to the end!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Chapters will be short with weekly updates. 
> 
> \- I do have all 20 steps mapped out, but there are couple points that I haven’t fully committed to yet. If you have a particular trope or idea that you’d like to see, feel free to comment and I will see if I can work it in!


End file.
